


The Perfect Match

by jokermans



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drama, F/M, Identity Reveal, Inspired by Music, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Post Season 3, Romance, Teen Romance, eventual identity reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokermans/pseuds/jokermans
Summary: Cat Noir listened to the lovely tune Ladybug sang and realized he’s heard it before. Just earlier that evening from his “good friend”, Marinette. What did that mean?Adrien and Marinette have been struggling ever since the departure of Master Fu. With their hearts conflicted from all that’s transpired… songs about unrequited love might actually lead them to whom their hearts truly belonged to.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 57
Kudos: 257
Collections: Miraculous





	1. A Perfect Match

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! It's my first time writing for the MLB fandom. I was inspired by a few things. First off it was due to some songs I listened to again after such a long time, a new song I heard on the radio one time, and of course Cristina Vee(Marinette’s voice actor) and her ability to sing. They all convinced me to write this story. I know some people hate fanfics like this with song mentions and stuff… but I still hope you all enjoy! The lyrics encapsulate the feelings of unrequited love. I'll write the names of the songs I used for the story. It might help set the tone for this fic. You can find them on Youtube! Once again… enjoy!
> 
> Out of My League by Stephen Speaks  
Perfect Match by Athena

Prologue:

Marinette was beyond ecstatic today. For once her lady luck gave her a blessing… a work assignment with Adrien. She couldn’t wait to get started with the science homework the both of them were tasked to help each other with. Plus the fact that Adrien insisted that they do the work at his place. Marinette nearly fainted from the thought.

Being alone with Adrien in his bedroom. Her young heart was beating wildly.

“Okay, Marinette. Here’s your chance. Don’t waste this opportunity! Bond a little! Or something!” said Alya.

Her frustrations from the constant state of Marinette’s babbling around Adrien was beginning to get on her nerves.

“I’ll try! Promise!” said Marinette with a new found resolve.

She wasn’t going to waste this moment… She hoped.

After classes ended that day, Adrien stood up and looked back at Marinette which automatically elicited a blush from her.

“So Marinette, ready to head to my place, for the homework?” asked Adrien.

“U-uhm…. yeah! Of course! OH wait! I mean… I have to go home and pick something up… then I’ll see you there, if that’s alright?” she asked.

Adrien nodded.

“Sure! No problem. See ya later, partner!”

She squealed with the thought of being Adrien’s “partner.”

As soon as Adrien left, Alya looked at her and shook her head.

“Girl, you can be so hopeless.”

***

Marinette quickly entered the bakery and saw her parents working diligently in front. She dropped some of the unnecessary things from school, and picked some various pastries for Adrien to enjoy.

“I’m sure Adrien will love these.”

Marinette already knew his favorites from their bakery and she wanted to make Adrien happy in anyway possible.

She quickly said her goodbyes to her parents and made her way to the Agreste manor.

After some time walking, she stood at the gates and talked to the security camera at front.

“Hello. It’s Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Uhm… Adrien and I are supposed to work on our homework together? I think he might have told you?”

The gates soon opened and at the door stood his bodyguard.

He grunted, signaling her to get in. She quickly walked to the entrance and stood momentarily in front of the Gorilla.

“T-thank you. Uhm… I know the way, so no need to lead me to his room! Thanks, bye!” said Marinette.

She quickly breezed her way through the halls, through the familiar path to Adrien’s room.

She slowed down after a corner to take in a breath.

“Okay… Marinette… Here we go. It’s just studying! Then maybe after that we can talk and hang like regular friends if we finish early! From there we can learn more about each other, and fall in love… and get married…” Marinette began to daydream but she quickly snapped out of it when she started to hear lovely music coming from Adrien’s room.

“Is that…?”

Marinette slowly walked towards the direction of where the lovely music was playing. She could tell it was a piano being played and remembered Adrien knew how. Putting things together, it was or most likely was Adrien playing this wonderful melody.

When she approached the door to Adrien’s room, she noticed it was ajar. She looked inside for a moment, seeing Adrien being engulfed in the song he was playing. Marinette couldn’t help but think he was utterly wonderful with the way he was performing. Soon… Marinette was surprised to hear him begin to sing.

_“It’s her hair and her eyes today…_  
_That just simply take me away…_  
_And the feeling that I’m falling further in love…_  
_Makes me shiver… but in a good way…”_

Marinette already knew how talented Adrien was. The fact that he could sing only increased how much she admired him. As he continued singing the song while playing on his piano, Marinette started to recognize the song. It was an American song she heard once or twice in passing.

_“Cause I love her with all that I am…_  
_And my voice shakes along with my hands…_  
_cause she’s all that I see and she’s all that I need._  
_And I’m out of my league once again…”_

She couldn’t help but smile. He really was wonderful. Feeling like she shouldn’t be spying on him anymore, she knocked on the door, and slowly opened it to reveal herself.

“Hi, Adrien. I-I made it.” she said.

The boy looked up from where he was playing and smiled.

“Oh hey Marinette! Welcome! Sorry! Just wanted to play a little while waiting!”

She shook her hands at him and waved at him to not worry.

N-no! It’s fine! You’re wonderful! I mean! the song is wonderful! I mean! Wow… you play wonderfully!” she was able to say at last.

“Oh! Uhm. Thanks.” he said with a smile.

Marinette tried gathering more courage to speak properly, so instead of something hard to talk about, she decided to ask more about the song he was playing.

“It was a very lovely song, you were playing. What’s it called? I think I might have heard it before.” she said.

“Oh! Uhm. It’s called Out of My League. Haha.”

“Oh I see! Uhm well, why were you playing it? Any special reason?” she asked. Marinette wondered if this song was dedicated to any girl in particular. The thought frightened her, but she had to know.

Adrien looked surprised from the question.

“W-well… the song… uhm… the reason I was playing it—-“

Adrien cleared his throat for a moment.

“Uhm actually I want to play this song one day… for the girl who holds—- I mean who will hold my heart.” he quickly said. “So uhm… I’ve been practicing.” he finished saying.

Marinette felt a bit of reassurance with his response. But she was still worried for the purpose of Adrien’s song.

“Oh I see… Well it’s definitely a lovely song and it’s very sweet. I’m sure whoever this girl ends up being, she’ll be very touched.” Marinette said honestly.

She wondered if she’ll ever be blessed with hearing him play this song again, and not just because he heard him practicing… but because he wanted to play it for her.

“Thanks. I’ll practice some more another time so wanna get started?” he asked.

Marinette nodded and they shifted topics away from the song. The afternoon turned out pretty wonderfully with the two of them getting to know each other better. Marinette didn’t end up telling anything to him about her feelings… but she felt content, with bonding just a bit more with the boy who held her heart.

*Main Story*

It’s been a few weeks since Master Fu left. Chat Noir, for that time, was conflicted with multiple things. The fact that his heart was all over the place with his feelings for Ladybug, and his possible growing feelings for Kagami. He wasn’t sure what was the right course of action?

Was it truly something more than friendship? Adrien could easily say that he cared for Kagami greatly. She was definitely someone he could connect to. And yet…

There was something eating him. Especially on that day when the three of them snuck out during Chloe’s parents’ party.

Yes, He, Kagami… and Marinette.

Marinette was something different entirely. She was definitely a very important friend but sometimes, she felt distant from him. He wasn’t sure what caused her to act that way with him. Then other days, she was totally fine. Marinette was pretty amazing, especially with the way she takes care of her friends. Just like Kagami, she was important too. Marinette was… a good friend.

But what kept him thinking was this feeling that there was something he should be noticing more about her. This feeling in his heart… that maybe he should try to get to know her better than what he knew currently

But in his heart, for the longest time… there was Ladybug.

Ladybug had told him time and time again that there was someone else. But his feelings for her were also true. He loved her with all his heart. He would die for her. She was just amazing. But… he couldn’t keep waiting. It wasn’t helping him… or her. And that is why his heart has begun looking towards somewhere else. Ladybug will always be someone special. His first love and possibly he’d always love her… in some way.

Feeling like he needed some time to himself, he leapt into the night as Chat Noir. Running on rooftops felt like a greatly needed change of pace. Something to clear his head. He was going to meet up with Ladybug for patrol later that night anyway. As he passed some familiar landmarks, he noticed the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. And on top, he saw none other than Marinette, relaxing at her balcony.

He smiled. She looked at peace at her private spot overviewing the city. He wished he knew her better than he currently did. Her balcony seemed like a cool place to hangout. Especially for her close friends too. He recalled some more times he spent with Marinette. There were a few strange moments like that time at the wax museum… But in the end, he knew that Marinette was a special girl.

Deciding to see what she was up to from afar, he began silently approaching her balcony. He jumped quickly and silently on several rooftops. He was getting in closer without her noticing. The closer he got… he began to see that Marinette was holding something.

“A guitar?” he said. Now seeing the instrument better as he slowly approached.

He never knew Marinette could play. Then again, he recalled that she was close to Luka. And he played well. Maybe she was learning from him? And what was their relationship anyway? He wondered about it. But it didn't really matter. Marinette… was just a friend.

He was just a few rooftops away when he started to hear Marinette strum a tune on her guitar. He slowed down and began using his catlike ears, so that he could hear clearly the lovely melody from Marinette’s strumming. He sat down and listened intently.

*****

A few minutes prior…

Marinette… was struggling. She was sitting on her balcony, looking out towards the Parisian skyline. There were so many things on her mind. The fact that Master Fu left, her decision to slowly remove herself from the equation that was Adrien… and Kagami. What about her budding closeness with Luka? It was beginning to get all overwhelming. If it wasn’t for people like Alya, who just made her feel better when she was around, and Cat Noir for being the best partner he could be, she would have broke sometime ago during those last few weeks.

But her heart was still at war. Sometimes, she just wanted to break down and cry. Was it really time to give up? Truthfully, she never did get to tell Adrien how she felt. Did she want to leave it at that? But as she recalled how close Adrien and Kagami were, it began to break her heart.

Then there was Luka. He made her this wonderful melody the other week… and it soothed her so. Especially now when she felt so… conflicted. Feeling that music might soothe her when she needed it, she started to learn a few notes on the guitar. Strangely, she was quite adapt at learning the guitar. She was far from amazing, but she could already play some notes in tune with the songs she liked to sing. There was one song which she heard some time ago in passing. A not so well known song… but something which spoke to her. Marinette got the guitar beside her chair and started to strum.

She slowly played a few notes… and started to sing.

_“You and I are a perfect match, but this match never sparks…_  
_Your song fits into my beat, but beats for a different heart…_  
_I’m here for every problem, but I won’t be the solution…_  
_You’ll always be the answer, I’ll never be the question…”_

She paused and thought about Adrien. She’s tried her best to tell him how she felt. She recalled all the failures since the beginning. And only now when she was starting to give up, was she able to begin speaking to him normally. These last few weeks have been filled with normal chats with him.

In fact she would be quite happy about that development… However…

Her mind would once again be clouded with thoughts of Adrien and Kagami… The other girl. Was Adrien truly happy with her? It seemed that way and as Marinette recalled the previous moments of the two of them, it saddened her more.

_“Funny how your happy’s my misery, How your every touch leaves me bruised…_  
_Funny though I know this leads nowhere, I keep finding my way back to you…”_

She looked out into the night sky once again… Was it really going nowhere with Adrien? What about Luka?… it was abundantly clear what he felt for her. But in the back of her head, she recalled another boy.

Chat Noir.

He loved Ladybug so much… that he’d protect her with his life. She never really considered him as a potential love interest. But that was because of Adrien. And now that Adrien was possibly something never going to be, she realized that her suave partner was always there for her. But having a relationship with him would never really work… or could it? He was her best friend (next to Alya). She did “love” him. But was it the way he wanted? Thinking about it made her head hurt. And then her thoughts went back to Adrien. It was always Adrien…

***

On the nearby rooftop, Chat Noir listened closely to the lovely song, Marinette was playing. He’s never heard it before but it was beautiful… and it was quite clear it was very sad as well.

An unrequited love.

Adrien could relate to the song very well. He wanted to hear more of the lyrics if Marinette continued. To his luck, she did.

_“Enough to see your smile, though it’s not by me…_  
_Enough to meet your eyes, when it’s someone else you see…_  
_Enough I get to be with you, even for a moment…_  
_But enough will never be enough for me…”_

Marinette paused once again with her song. But what Adrien heard was enough to tell him that the way Marinette was playing… signaled a broken heart. An unrequited love… just like his.

But wasn’t there Luka? Then again… he didn’t know Marinette as much as he liked to. He wished he did. She was his friend… and the fact that she was so heartbroken brought such strong feelings towards his own heart. He wanted to comfort her. But he couldn’t do it now. She wasn’t close to Chat Noir. How could she open up to him? They barely spoke! He was a superhero too! Maybe… he could approach as Adrien? But their friendship was always strange. Would she open up to him? Would he finally figure out the mystery that has always been Marinette Dupain-Cheng?

After sitting there on that rooftop for a while, he noticed he waited a bit too long and that he was already behind schedule. He wanted to make a short patrol around a side of Paris before meeting up with Ladybug at the Eiffel Tower. Adrien sneaked a peak at the balcony of Marinette, and noticed she was no longer there. Her lights were off, and he guessed that she was probably already resting inside.

“Sleep well, Marinette.” he silently said.

He stretched for a bit before leaping into to the rooftops of Paris.

****

After some time, Chat finished his patrol and headed to the top of the Eiffel Tower.

In the distance, using his amazing vision, he saw the familiar red of the suit of his lady, sitting near the top of the tower. He wanted to surprise and sneak up on her. So he approached and climbed slowly. To his luck, she hadn’t noticed him yet.

“Hmm… my lucky day?”

It was a 50/50 chance that Ladybug wouldn’t notice his approach. She was surprisingly good at spotting him whenever he tried sneaking up on her. The fact that she was clueless now, was probably because she was busy thinking on something, he thought.

As he got closer and closer… he began to hear her speak. He froze.

“Crap… caught.” he whispered.

But to his surprise, she wasn’t talking to him. In fact… she was singing.

He moved closer and listened to her voice.

But he froze once more when he felt a sense of Deja Vu.

Her singing was familiar. A talent untapped… but not only was her singing familiar… it was the song she was singing. The song he had never heard before… at least until earlier that evening.

_“Enough I get to be with you, even for a moment…_  
_But enough will never be enough for me…”_

Chat thought hard on it… what were the chances that she and her good friend from her class were one and the same? Ladybug continued to sing lyrics he hadn’t heard yet previously.

_“And I know I need to learn to let you go…_  
_And If you ever felt it too, I’ll never know…_  
_I’ll let this little dream come to end… Let go of all the words I never said…”_

Chat felt the same pain of heartbreak from the way she sang… It made it all the more heart wrenching.

Could it be… Marinette?

Chat listened to other parts of the song until he decided to approach and make himself known. After a few louder thumps from his actions, Ladybug noticed him, stopped singing, and smiled.

“Hey there, kitty.”

“Hey there, Bugaboo.”

She grinned wider. It had been a while since he used that nickname. He was trying to be more casual nowadays… but I guess it’s nice to say something familiar every so often.

She tapped the space beside her, signaling him to sit down. He did happily. After a moment of silence, Chat had to ask.

“So uhm… I heard you singing on the way up, and I didn’t know you were so multi-talented, my lady.” he winked at her.

Ladybug only chuckled.

“Please, Chat. Don’t tease me… I get it… I’m not great.”

Chat shook his head quickly.

“N-No! I’m serious! You sing very well! I didn’t know you had such a lovely singing voice. Your voice is… very unique.” he said honestly.

Ladybug looked at him for a moment, she must have noticed his sincerity, and smiled.

“Oh? Thanks, Chat.”

Chat shrugged before getting to the real topic at hand.

“So about that song… I’ve never heard it before. Is it new? Local? Did you write it?” he asked.

“Oh, I heard it in a video once. It was on my recommended list while I was browsing. It’s not a local french song, in fact it’s… not that well known… I think. Well, last time I checked it didn’t have many views. But it’s a very lovely song.” she said in reply.

Chat nodded.

“Yeah… it is.”

Chat was trying to stay calm but his heart was beating fast. The song she sang was according to Ladybug… not that well known. It wasn’t even local. And yet she sang it by heart… and she sounded way too much like his really good friend, Marinette.

It was then that he noticed a few things. Her bluebell eyes, that he admired so much. Didn’t Marinette have the same shade too? And a dozen other things. How often did he see Marinette and Ladybug in the same area during an akuma attack? He couldn’t recall! There was that one time with Multi-Mouse. But Ladybug really is smart… maybe she did something to make things appear the way it did? He’s done things to hide his identity before. He felt suddenly even more conflicted.

“Chat… are you okay?” Ladybug asked.

Getting out of his stupor, he noticed Ladybug’s caring gaze. She was beginning to get worried.

He shook his head.

“Sorry LB. Just… got a lot on my mind. Uhm. I did a bit of patrol on the way here and everything seemed normal. If it’s alright with you, can I pass on for further patrol tonight?” Chat really wanted some time to think on everything.

“Oh okay. Yeah, I think we both need some rest. See you during, next patrol?” she asked.

Chat smiled and nodded.

“Definitely, my lady.” He stood up and jumped into the night sky towards his home.

****

After some traveling, he landed into his room and laid on his bed. He transformed quickly… and rested his head to look at his ceiling.

He sighed. Things continued to click. He was pretty sure he figured out Ladybug’s identity.

Marinette.

“Plagg… I think… Marinette is Ladybug.”

His kwami looked baffled.

“What? Come on… that’s crazy, kid!” said Plagg.

Adrien began explaining everything he’s thought of so far. All those moments, all the little things he’s noticed about Marinette… including the final thing… which was the song she and Ladybug both sang.

Plagg kept quiet for a moment… as if he wasn’t sure of what to say.

“W-what if… maybe…you’re just hoping that Ladybug is Marinette… because you already have feelings for her? What if you’re just connecting dots when there aren’t any? I mean… it would be A LOT simpler if Marinette was Ladybug… instead of loving two girls… you’ll be loving one.”

Adrien was stiff for a moment. He thought about what Plagg said. His feelings for Marinette? Did he really have feelings for her?

And yet… as he tried recalling her… he could remember a lot of good and warm feelings. Her cute laughter and warm demeanor. The way she did her best for everybody… even if she was clumsy. She was pretty spectacular in her own right. Their everyday ladybug, he remembered saying to her.

Why did he call her that?

Maybe… he did wish she was Ladybug because he also had feelings for her. In fact… maybe he always did.

“Oh my God… Plagg… you’re right! I think… I think I’m in love with Marinette.”

The kwami snickered.

“Told ya!”

But Adrien smiled at the thought. Plagg’s words of advice for the revelation about himself didn’t actually stop him from connecting the dots though. In fact… it only helped his case even more.

“No wonder!” He suddenly sat up.

“Ladybug… and Marinette. They are… the same girl! IT ALL MAKES SENSE PLAGG!”

The kwami gasped.

“WHAT?! Didn’t I just tell you—-“

“Nope! I’m even more convinced. My heart has always yearned for one girl… and her name is Marinette Dupain Cheng. She may have that disguise… but within, she’s the same sweet warm girl. I’m in love with her!”

The kwami shook his head once more.

“Kid! Wait… I mean—-GAH FINE! But, you’re not supposed to know each other’s identities!”

Adrien sat up and looked at the kwami.

“So you’re not denying it anymore! She really is Ladybug!”

But his high suddenly stopped as he recalled her song from the evening.

“But why was she so heartbroken though? Was it because of the boy she loves? Is it really Luka?”

Plagg just shrugged and went to the pillow to rest.

“Kid… why not investigate tomorrow? I think I’m too tired for teenage drama, right now. You can always ask her friends at school.”

Adrien nodded.

“Yeah, maybe I can ask Alya. Figure things out and… I’ll try again. I’ll tell her that I love her. Not as Chat Noir… but as Adrien.”

This startled the kwami.

“You’re not going to tell her your identity, are you?”

Adrien shook his head.

“No. Just because I know her identity, it doesn’t mean she needs to know mine. At least… not yet. Everything will be fine. I promise.”

And with that, Adrien drifted off into sleep. His heart beating in anticipation.

***

The next morning in school, Adrien quickly entered and looked for one particular person. He went into the classroom and saw who he needed to talk to.

“Alya! Can we talk for a second?”

The girl looked at him with curiosity, and spoke.

“Oh sure! Uhm.. what’s up?”

Adrien began dragging Alya outside to a more private spot.

“Okay Adrien… this is getting strange… what’s going on?” she asked.

Adrien halted and looked around to see if anyone else was nearby to hear their conversation. After checking that the area was clear, he talked to Alya.

“Sorry… I just had to do this privately. But uhm… is Marinette seeing someone… as in dating anybody?”

Alya’s eyes grew wide with excitement.

“Why are you asking? Are you interested?” she said with a clearly mischievous voice.

“Well, I just need to know, okay. It’s… really important.”

Alya looked like she wanted to scream.

“Nope! She’s single! Definitely! And if maybe… MAYBE you wanted to ask her out then I’d be totally fine with that.” she said.

Adrien began to blush. Plus the fact that he learned that Marinette was single, and not seeing anyone brought hope to his beating heart. Maybe he still had a chance.

“Uhm. Thanks I guess… But. Uhm. let’s talk later… if that’s alright? After school.”

“SURE!”

The two of them walked back to the classroom. As they entered, they saw Marinette sitting at her desk. She waved at the two of them, and they waved back. Adrien gave Alya a look, telling her to keep quiet. She nodded, knowing to be discreet. He only hoped she wouldn’t say anything till later.

Classes went quickly and soon it was the afternoon. Adrien signaled Alya, and she dragged along Nino with her.

“Come on dude! We gotta go! Talk to you later, Marinette!” she said.

Marinette was still siting at her desk, looking confused at the whole situation.

“Uhm. Bye Alya? See ya later?” she said.

With that… Adrien, Alya and Nino quickly left school and stopped to talk in a more private area.

“Guys, what’s going on?” asked Nino who was definitely confused by the situation of why he was suddenly dragged out of the classroom.

“So you’re going to ask Marinette out! Does that mean you like her?!” asked Alya outright.

Nino looked shocked from Alya’s outburst but suddenly smiled with understanding.

“Dude! Is that true? That’s great! You and Marinette are totally awesome! And I’m pretty sure you two will be awesome together!” said Nino.

Adrien rubbed his neck due to the embarrassment but smiled.

“Thanks, guys… But yeah… I like Marinette a lot. Actually more than a lot.”

But Alya paused for a moment.

“What about Kagami though?”

Adrien looked down for a moment before speaking once again.

“I’m actually going to talk to her later… and tell her the truth.”

“Oh…”

“But I can’t deny how I feel about Marinette. I’m going to her place after and I’m going to ask her out… and tell her the truth. I’m in love with her.”

Alya and Nino nodded in understanding. The young reporter looked extremely excited for this situation and so did Nino.

“Anything we can do to help?” they asked.

Adrien thought for a moment and smiled.

“Uhm, can you maybe pick up something?”

*****

After a very uncomfortable talk with Kagami… Adrien began to walk to Marinette’s home. Kagami was special to him… but… she wasn’t who he loved. He wasn’t sure what Kagami was feeling now but it was best to leave her be. He didn’t want to hurt her but he couldn’t lie about how he felt.

“I love Marinette.” he said.

With that… he was on his way. At a nearby corner, there was a girl who was signaling him with a wave.

He walked towards Alya and saw they were hiding at a nearby corner looking at the bakery from afar.

Nino approached and handed him over what he asked to pick up.

“Here you go dude. Here’re the flowers you ordered.”

It was a medium sized bouquet of roses. Red… just like Ladybug.

“Okay… wish me luck.”

Alya and Nino gave him a huge thumbs up.They waited there by the corner as Adrien approached the bakery.

But before he could walk that far, he was surprised to see Marinette outside as well, heading towards the bakery.

“Oh perfect timing” he thought.

He was about to call out to her, when he noticed who was trailing behind her.

It was Luka.

Adrien paused and waited behind a corner, away from their view.

He saw the two of them talking. And then finally Luka leaned in… and kissed her.

Adrien stiffened.

He didn’t want to look any further.

He was too late.

He turned around and started walking away quickly. He looked at Alya and Nino who evidently saw what happened as well.

Alya tried to stop him.

“Adrien, wait…It might not—-“

Adrien looked at the flowers… and felt empty and hollow… He gave it to Alya. He thought it should at least be given to a nice lady.

“Don’t tell Marinette.” he said quickly and with a serious tone.

“But—-“

“Alya… Nino… don’t tell her… please.” he said with pleading eyes.

In the end, the two friends nodded with a sad look on their faces.

With that… Adrien walked towards his home. Never looking back. His heart broken once more.


	2. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2! There's a mini overlap where you see what happens with Marinette right before Adrien tries to confess to her! Hope you all continue to enjoy! Hope it doesn't seem too confusing or that my grammar isn't too bad! I didn't check it too well! I wanted to share this ASAP! Till next time!

A few hours prior…

Marinette found her day very strange. It was if there was an inside joke both Alya and Adrien only knew and she was the target of it. It was the weird glances not only Alya gave her every so often, but also Adrien did throughout the day. What was going on? But she wasn’t up to figuring anything out today. She was already too stressed as it is. It was nice getting Adrien’s attention a little, but was it for good reasons?

The school bell rang, and as soon as it did, Alya dragged both Nino and Adrien out of the classroom. Waving them off goodbye, Marinette decided to talk a walk by herself. Sometimes, it was nice to be alone for a moment, breathe in the fresh air and clear your head. She found herself walking towards the park, and as she did, she heard beautiful guitar playing. She followed the source and it was none other than Luka. He saw her and smiled.

“Hey there, Marinette. How are you?” he asked.

Luka was really a sweet guy. The fact that he liked her hadn’t escaped her thoughts either. If Adrien wasn’t in the picture, would Luka be someone she’d be happy with? What about Chat Noir?

She smiled and greeted him back.

“Hi Luka. Well… I’m better than the other day. No need to seem me breaking down like last time.”

She recalled her crying into his arms a few weeks ago. It was a horrible day but Luka really helped her out, including playing a lovely melody just for her.

“How’s the guitar playing coming along?” he asked.

She nodded.

“Pretty well actually. I’ve been playing a few songs. Well just some notes to accompany some singing.”

Luka grinned.

Yeah, I’m surprised with how fast you got the strumming down. You might be a pro in no time.”

Marinette giggled.

It was the first time she laughed in quite a while. The whole atmosphere between them felt nice. No longing for Adrien. No stress from Ladybug. Just two friends chatting, and talking about music.

“Thanks. But I doubt it will be that simple.”

Luka shrugged.

“Do you want to hang out this afternoon? Just for a little while? Maybe take a detour or two back to your home?”

Marinette thought about it for a moment, and realized she was free. It wouldn’t hurt to walk with a friend.

“Sure. Let’s go.”

*****

After some time, the two of them were cheerfully chatting amongst themselves with some moments of laughter in between. It really was easy between the two of them, Marinette noticed. It wasn’t like with Adrien where everything was a rollercoaster of emotions which was spectacular. Being with Luka brought a sense of safety… and calm. Different. As she strolled along with him, she thought whether was this what she really wanted? Would she really be happy?

Marinette found herself already at the front of the bakery.

“Well… this is my stop.” she said with a smile.

Luka nodded.

“Listen… Marinette, I know you still have feelings for Adrien. He’s a good guy. But… if you ever decide otherwise, know that I’ll be right here for you.”

Marinette smiled. Luka truly was a good person. He wasn’t pushy, or giving strong ultimatums. He was patient. He knew that she liked Adrien. But he was willing to wait. There aren’t many honest and kind people like him.

She looked down for a moment in thought. But she knew who was still in her heart.

“I’ll see, Luka. I’m not sure if I can get over Adrien. At least not that easily. I still have very strong feelings for him. You’re very sweet… and I just don’t know.”

Luka nodded once again.

“It’s alright.”

He began leaning in which surprised Marinette. What was he going to do? But Marinette didn’t stop him. He placed a chaste kiss on her cheek and then leaned back out to look at her.

“Have a good day, Marinette.” Luka said. He turned around and headed in the opposite direction.

It left Marinette still at place. He kissed her on the cheek, and there was surely a blush on them. It was becoming a concerning problem. Was it Luka who was she destined for? Was it Adrien who she loved so dearly? What about Chat Noir? During that battle with Miracle Queen, he showed he would always be there for her. Wasn’t that enough? He had proven he’d fight for her and he’d risk his life for her. If that doesn’t show devotion, what does?

Marinette sighed. For now, she had to think about Luka and her feelings for Adrien, the two boys who are a more constant presence in Marinette’s life currently.

She entered the bakery, and greeted her parents. She wanted nothing more than to relax.

All the while, Marinette never knew of the heartbreak that took place in the corner nearby. With red roses never delivered. And once again… another missed chance.

****  
Two weeks later...

Alya was in the middle of a debacle. She was sure Nino felt the same. Ever since two weeks ago, when she found out about Adrien’s feelings for Marinette, her emotions went from excited to downright saddened for her model friend.

Adrien turned down Kagami, who he knew liked him back, because he was 100% certain that he loved Marinette. He put everything on the line. He bought flowers and he was ready to express his feelings only for them to be shattered after he saw Marinette with Luka.

This also conflicted Alya because she was best friends with Marinette. She was supposed to be happy for her best friend. Alya herself had told Marinette that maybe Luka was the one meant for her, not Adrien. But that was because Marinette was too shy to ever express her feelings for the golden boy. That and her luck with confessions not pushing through in some way or form.

She always hoped that Marinette would end up with Adrien. They were two of her favorite people. They were also two of the best people she knew. They would have been perfect together and she felt that the two of them actually had a hidden chemistry that the both of them have yet to figure out.

She recalled how she imagined how it would have been like. Their group of four friends would end up double dating all the time. It would have been fun and sweet. But now… these thoughts were shattered.

Alya looked back at Adrien who was seated in front of them. These last two weeks, Adrien had been strangely… normal. But when she asked Nino about it, she found out it was far from it. It was only because Marinette was around. When she wasn’t, Adrien’s entire demeanor changed completely. He would become silent… and contained. Nino had never seen him more depressed.

Alya worried that if this kept up, an akuma might show up and evilize her friend. She really hoped not. She thanked the skies above for whatever reason Hawkmoth was taking a break these last few weeks. Or maybe it was because Adrien wasn’t as sad as he possibly could. The fact that his father was out of town since two weeks ago and possibly for the next week meant that his schedule was free for him to go around and about. That allowed Nino to accompany him whenever he could. Having a friend could definitely cheer him up. She thanked her boyfriend for always being there for Adrien.

Right now, she tried her best for Marinette as well. She knew her heart was in shambles because of Adrien… but supposedly there was something happening with Luka. At least… there was supposed to be. She only noticed that Marinette had tried to avoid talking to Adrien when possible. Truthfully, Adrien was doing the same so both of them didn’t notice that they were doing it to each other. She hoped that Marinette would tell her about this kiss with Luka but she never brought it up.

_“What was going on?”_ she thought.

There must be something missing in this equation. Marinette still wasn’t her cheery normal self. But she also wasn’t as bad as a few weeks prior. Was it because of Luka? Was it because of something else? She wanted to scream at her “COME ON MARINETTE! TELL ME WHAT’S GOING ON?”

As if she heard her, Marinette shook Alya a bit.

“Hey Alya, uhm… is something wrong with Adrien?” she whispered.

Alya wanted to rip a few hairs off her head.

_“Its because of you!"_ she wanted to say. But she promised Adrien.

“I’m not sure, girl. Why would you think that?”

Marinette shook her head.

“I don’t know. I just feel like… he’s been off lately. I didn’t notice it sooner but… I think there’s something wrong.”

Alya looked at Marinette closely as her friend tried observing Adrien carefully. Even when she had her own problems, Marinette was always trying to help others. She cared so much for the people around her. And she cared a lot for Adrien.

Alya smiled. She loved Marinette as a friend dearly. Maybe it’s best that she straight up ask what’s been going on than to patiently wait. She would have normally done that ages ago but her promise with Adrien made her worried she’d slip. She liked Luka… but if she really had to choose… it would be Adrien for Marinette.

“Hey Mari, can we talk later after school? I have something I want to ask.”

Marinette looked curious.

“Oh okay? Uhm sure. Later then.”

Alya nodded and the two of them tried their best to continue listening the entire lecture.

****

A few hours later, right before classes ended, Marinette was once again in thought. These last two weeks were… kind of strange. No Hawkmoth… no awkward moments with Adrien… No confusing moments with Luka… it was just a lot of thinking. In a sense, it was kind of a relief. But with all that time to think, she realized that she wasn’t attentive as she normally was. Only now did she notice that something was up with Adrien. As she recalled now… he’s been different recently. It was the way he talked and moved. His smile too. Everything looked… fake. Marinette’s seen his model smile enough times to know that Adrien was just pretending.

She promised to speak to Alya this afternoon but she needed to address what was wrong with Adrien. Even if it might kill her. What was Adrien keeping secret? Why hasn't Nino figured it out? If he did, why isn’t he doing anything? What about Kagami? She had to figure it out.

The bell rang for the end of classes. Marinette immediately stood up from her seat and walked up in front of Adrien before he could leave.

“Hey Adrien.” she said as cheerfully as she could.

He looked surprised.

“Oh. Hey Marinette. What’s up?”

“N-nothing. It’s Friday today, so tomorrow’s the weekend. I wanted to know if you’d like to maybe… walk home together?”

Marinette heard a bit of shuffling behind her and noticed Alya slipping a little near her seat. She look stunned. If this was a few months ago, Marinette would never have to courage to easily ask Adrien to do something like this. She really has changed.

Adrien look dumfounded.

“Is… that okay?” he asked. He sounded very unsure. As if he was being careful.

“Yeah, of course. Why not? Do you not want to?” she said with a worried smile.

Adrien shook his head quickly.

“No! Of course! I’d love to! Just wanted to make sure if you’re fine hanging out with me.”

Marinette actually giggled. Even if he was acting strange today, she couldn’t help but laugh. Adrien was always Adrien in the sense that he was kind. Always careful. Always making sure if things are fine with others. Adjusting. Helping.

“Yeah. So, let’s go?” she asked.

“I’ll just tell my bodyguard I’ll walk home today. I think he’ll be fine with it.”

And there it was. Adrien smiled a natural one for the first time in a while. He really was happy to join her. With that, it brought butterflies to Marinette’s stomach.

Marinette looked back to see Alya who seemed confused.

She walked up to her best friend and spoke to her for a moment.

“Hey uhm, can we maybe talk later? I really need to speak with Adrien, if that’s alright?” she asked.

Alya gave her a strange look but in the end, her face softened.

“Okay… talk to you later.” she said with a smile. Alya began walking out and waved at the two of them.

****

After a few minutes of walking, Marinette realized… that she really hasn’t changed all that much. Her stuttering was showing up. She felt like such a fool once again. But somewhere along the way, they were able to chat normally. In fact… it felt wonderful. They laughed with silly jokes and caught up a little. Marinette wished it was this easy all the time.

_“Come on Marinette! You’ve made so much progress! Don’t be such a loser!”_ she thought throughout.

Through some luck and hard work…. she was having fun. And with the way Adrien was talking to her, he was enjoying spending time with her too.

The two of them decided to take a detour back to their homes to spend a bit more time together. They passed by the park and noticed a sign nearby.

“Hey. There’s an open mic tomorrow! People get to perform at the park, and get to sing or play music for any listeners who like to watch.” said Adrien as he read the sign.

Marinette smiled and thought about the talented individual beside her.

“You should join tomorrow! Just for fun! If this is the same open mic they mentioned the other day, then I think Kitty Section is going to join this too.”

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck in response to Marinette’s suggestion.

“You really think I should join?” asked Adrien.

Marinette nodded quickly.

“Of course! Adrien! You’re amazing! You play the piano beautifully!”

Adrien chuckled.

“The songs I usually play are more on the classical side though. I do know a few other more modern things.” he said.

Marinette remembered the song she caught him playing one time long ago. She web searched the song and added it to her playlist later that afternoon. The song, Out of My League. She really couldn’t understand why Adrien of all people felt out of his league. He was amazing. But the song resonated with her though.

“Come on! It’ll be fun!” she said.

Adrien smiled.

“I-I’ll try. The truth is I’ll be busy the entire day tomorrow.”

“Isn’t your dad out of town? Why are you busy?” Marinette asked curiously.

“Oh… it’s because my Dad’s been gone for two weeks that he noticed I’ve been ‘lazing’ around the house. He set up a photoshoot for me tomorrow.”

“Oh… I see.” she said.

“It says here that the open mic is until the late afternoon. I’ll try to catch up.” he said.

“Okay…” Marinette tried hiding the disappointment in her voice but it was too late. Marinette knew that Adrien’s chances of showing up were very slim.

Marinette felt embarrassed for showing this side to him. What right does she get to ask him to do something anyway? She’s not his girlfriend.

“I’ll go.”

Marinette looked up at him with wide eyes.

“What—-“

“I said I’ll go. I’ll be there tomorrow, Marinette. I promise.” he said so confidently.

“Really?… That’s awesome!” Marinette couldn’t help but lighten up.

“But… on one condition!” he said with a smirk.

Marinette raised an eyebrow.

“What condition?”

“You have to join the open mic too.” he said with a wink.

Marinette was speechless for a moment before squeaking a bit.

“W-what?! ME JOIN?! But I’m not a musician! I bake! I like fashion! I—-“

“But I heard you’ve been practicing the guitar lately.” said Adrien confidently.

Marinette’s heart dropped for just a moment. She started to blush.

“W-who told you that?” she asked.

“Hmm… it’s a secret. And I heard that you actually sing pretty well! The point is… I need an incentive to make it tomorrow. A good friend of mine performing is definitely a reason for me to be here.” he said.

Marinette began babbling once again.

“B-but but! Sing?! Me?! I—-“

Adrien began to do a cute pout which surprised Marinette. He’s never done this to her before. And thank God he hasn’t because she was beginning to turn into putty.

“Gahhh!!” shouted Marinette.

“FINE! I’ll do it!” she said with a bit of frustration in her voice.

“It’s a good thing you’re cute.” she said quickly without really thinking.

It was a moment later that she realized the words that came out of her mouth. She turned completely red. But as she looked at Adrien to see his reaction. He looked just as surprised as well. In fact… he seemed to be blushing too.

There was an awkward silence. Until Adrien began to laugh.  
“Thanks for the compliment. I agree. I am purreetty cute.” he said with a wink.

There were several things Marinette wanted to say about his reply. However, the first thing that came to mind was…

“Was that a pun? Oh goodness. I never thought you could be so… lame.” she teased back.

“Ouch! And to think before I hoped you’d like my puns, Marinette! I always thought you had a good sense of humor! But alas… I am alone to bring joy to this world with my puns!”

“Please don’t.” she replied with an eye roll.

Pretty soon, the two of them were laughing once more.

Adrien even began to tear up a little from how hard he was laughing.

“So… then it’s agreed. You’ll be performing tomorrow.”

Marinette nodded.

“Yeayuh. I’ll do it. Maybe I’ll ask Luka for song choices.” she said with hints of laughter with every word she spoke.

But as she looked back towards Adrien, she noticed it again. The sudden awkwardness and change of mood in Adrien’s decorum. She then remembered the real reason why she asked Adrien to walk with him in the first place. To figure out what was going with him? Was it something to do with Kagami?

“Hey Adrien. I’ll be honest with you… I wanted to walk with you because I was worried about you.” she said.

Adrien looked at Marinette with surprise.

“Why? What do you mean? Why would you be worried about me?” he asked.

“It’s just that these last few days… I’ve noticed you’re not yourself you know? I mean… you seem to be cheery but you’re not… normal.”

Adrien was quiet for a moment and then sighed.

“You… really know me well, don’t you?” he said. “Yeah.. don’t worry about it Marinette. It’s nothing. Just some stress you know?”

“From what?” she wondered. “Have you asked Kagami for help? I’m sure she’d offer if it’s got something to do with school work. She is… pretty smart.” Marinette felt like she was stabbing her own heart by mentioning Kagami.

But Marinette cared for Adrien… and she would do her best to help him however she can. Even if meant someone else being the one to do it.

Marinette watched as Adrien’s demeanor seemed to darken once more.

“Yeah. Kagami. I actually haven’t talked to her in a while. She’s been busy.”

“Oh… okay.” she said.

There was a moment of silence again as they walked. They soon found themselves in front of the bakery. Adrien looked at Marinette as if he wanted to say something important.

“Hey… Are you really okay?” she asked.

Adrien nodded.

“Yeah. I’m fine. But listen, Marinette. There’s something I want to say to you.”

She wondered what was eating him up. What did he want to say?

“Go on.” she said.

“Marinette… I just want you to know that… you’re not just a good friend to me…” he paused for a moment.

She wondered where he was leading with this. Her heart was racing a little.

“You’re… one of my best friends. I just wanted you to know that. And that you mean a lot to me. I’m… really happy we met.” he said. And in that moment, Adrien smiled with an honest expression again.

“If there’s anything you need… I’ll be here for you. And know that as your friend… your happiness is top priority.” he said with a sincere tone.

Marinette was stunned. Adrien really thought she was special. She was special to him. He cared for her a lot. And yet… that was the limit. That was it, and that’s not what she always hoped for. She loved him. But… there was someone else who he loved.

“Thanks Adrien… You’re one of my best friends too. I’ll be here whenever you need me. You’re one of the sweetest persons I know. And… I’m also glad we met.”

There was a moment of silence between the two friends. As if they were unsure of what to say next.

Then a thought occurred to Marinette.

“Oh can you wait just a moment, please? I have something for you.” she said.

Adrien nodded.

Marinette quickly entered the bakery to look for something. She kept it at the first floor whenever she needed it. But now she knew… it was time to return it.

A moment later Marinette walked out and was holding an umbrella. THE UMBRELLA. The one Adrien gave to her long ago. The beginning of her love for the wonderful boy in front of her.

“Here. Take it. I… never got to return this to you.” she began handing it to him.

Adrien looked at it for a moment and he seemed to wonder what she meant. A moment later he smiled.

“Oh. I remember this now. That was such a long time ago.” he said. “Marinette… keep it. Please.” he gave a sincere reply.

Marinette shook her head. She kind of hoped he’d take it. If he did… maybe she can finally bookend her love for him.

“No. This is yours. I can’t keep this.” she said.

Adrien pushed it back towards her.

“You’ve taken care of it for so long. It makes me happy that you did. I want you to have it. Think of it as a gift. A remembrance for our… friendship.”

If only Adrien knew how much more important this umbrella was to her. But now… she really couldn’t give it back.

“Okay… thanks Adrien.” she said with a small smile.

Suddenly, Adrien did something she did not expect.

He embraced her.

“Thanks for everything, Marinette.” he whispered.

Marinette couldn’t move for a moment. She was too shocked. But soon… she let her arms go around him and embrace him as well.

“Thank you too… for everything.” she said.

Adrien after a while, let go and smiled at her one last time.

“Say hi to Luka for me.” he said.

Marinette wasn’t sure what he meant by that request of his. In the end, she nodded.

“Okay… Say hi to Kagami, next time you see her.”

Adrien nodded back and headed towards his home.

Marinette entered the bakery and ran straight towards her room. As soon as she made it, she collapsed on her bed. That conversation left her confused all over again. It just reminded her how much she felt for the boy.

“Why didn’t he take the umbrella?…”

She was beginning to tear up.

She noticed her phone began to ring. She checked it and saw it was Alya calling her. She decided to turn off her phone. She just wanted to be alone tonight.

So she did. She only went down for dinner and the rest of the night, she laid down in bed.

“Marinette… I’m really sorry.” said Tikki.

She looked up at her kwami.

“Thank you for always being with me, Tikki. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“I know it can be tough… And sometimes… life doesn’t go the way we planned.” said Tikki

“I know… I just need some time…” Marinette replied.

Marinette thought about tomorrow and her promise to play. Will she really go through with it? She knew Luka will be there with Kitty Section. But she really didn’t have the will to play.

With so many swirling thoughts in her head, she decided to sleep.

*****

The next morning, Marinette was woken up by a girl’s voice screaming near her head.

“MARINETTE! WAKE UP!”

She sat up and saw it was none other than Alya. Marinette’s mom must have let Alya in which was pretty normal since Alya was her best friend.

“Marinette! I’ve been trying to call you all night! We were supposed to talk remember!”

Marinette groaned.

“Alya… not now… please. I’m just… not in the mood.”

“Girl… THIS IS IMPORTANT. WE NEED TO TALK NOW.”

After some more convincing, Marinette got out of her bed and went to sit on her computer chair.

“Okay… what is it, Alya?” she said begrudgingly.

Alya looked serious and determined as if she was on a mission to find a great scoop for a story. Whatever it was, Marinette was starting to realize that Alya wasn’t fooling around.

“Marinette. I need you to tell me the truth… What is going on with you and Luka?”

And then… her assumptions were wrong.

“Gossip? Really? Is that what’s so important this morning? Look Alya—-“

“THIS IS NOT JUST GOSSIP. IT’S IMPORTANT THAT I KNOW!” Alya raised her voice and gave another serious look at Marinette.

“Nothing! Nothing’s going on between us!”

“Then why did I see him kissing you a few weeks back! Was that nothing?!”

Marinette’s whole body suddenly woke up from her accusation. No longer was she groggy from just sleeping.

“What? You saw that?!”

“Y-yes! We saw that!” said Alya.

“We?!?! Who’s we?!” asked Marinette.  
“Never mind! Explain!”

Marinette’s brain was going overdrive. She couldn’t believe other people saw that.

“Look, Alya. He just kissed me on the cheek. Whatever it looked from afar, it wasn’t… reciprocated. I didn’t answer Luka.”

Alya stood up.

“So you’re telling me… Nothing happened with Luka… and that you’re still in love with Adrien?” she asked carefully.

Marinette thought about it for a moment. What she felt in her heart.

“Yes… yes… I still love him.” she said sincerely.

Alya slowly walked up to Marinette and then hugged her tightly.

“Alya?!”

She let go and Alya screamed for just a moment.

“OH MY GOD MARINETTE! THIS IS AMAZING!!!” she said.

“What?” Marinette felt confused.

“What’s so amazing?” she asked Alya.

Alya held Marinette by the shoulders and looked straight into her eyes.

“Marinette. YOU NEED TO CONFESS TO ADRIEN.”

“What?! WHY?”

“YOU JUST HAVE TO!” said Alya. As if it was a demand.

“There’s no reason why I should do so.”

“Marinette… this whole time… Adrien thought you and Luka were a couple because he saw Luka kissing you!” she said.

“Wait… he was part of that group who saw me with—-“ she started to blush.

“So what if he thinks that?”

“Marinette! Yesterday… you said you wanted to talk to him because you said Adrien wasn’t himself. It’s because he was upset about you and Luka!”

“Me and Luka?” What Marinette was hearing sounded ludicrous to her. Why would he care?

“Why would Adrien care? Don’t tell me it’s because he might have feelings for—-“ Marinette paused before following that dangerous train of thought.

“Alya! He thinks of me as a good friend! Besides, he has Kagami!”

Alya suddenly looked like she wanted to scream again.

“GAH! SCREW THIS! I can’t keep it in any longer! MARINETTE! Adrien turned down Kagami!!!”

Marinette was stunned with what Alya said.

“What?”

“It’s true! He turned her down about two weeks ago!” she said.

“But why?! I thought he and Kagami had something together!” Marinette stood up and started to pace. What could have caused Adrien to turn her down?

“Maybe breaking up with Kagami was what made him upset these last two weeks. Not because of me and Luka!” said Marinette.

Alya shook Marinette hard again.

“No!!! That’s not it! Gah! I can’t take it anymore!”

Alya started to pace too. It was if she was preparing to say her words properly.

“Look… I can’t say everything… but it’s for the best! TALK TO ADRIEN. Trust me! And… if you must… before talking to Adrien you can talk to Kagami. Clear things up! OKAY?!”

Marinette was just so confused. It was if she was missing an important piece of a puzzle.

“Are you free this afternoon?” asked Alya.

“I’m supposed to join the open mic at the park this afternoon. I… promised Adrien I’d perform.” said Marinette.

Alya looked at her again with a mischievous grin.

“This is perfect! MARINETTE. You gotta tell him when you perform! Play a song for him! MAKE IT CLEAR THAT YOU LOVE HIM!”

Marinette turned red once more.

“I can’t do that! That’s… super embarrassing!”

“JUST DO IT! Look, I’ll see you later this afternoon! You better be ready!” said Alya as she went down the steps out of Marinette’s room.

Marinette was just frozen on her seat. After a moment, Tikki went out when her room was clear.

“What are you going to do, Marinette? If what Alya said is true, that means… Adrien isn’t with Kagami… and maybe something else.”

“She said that Adrien was upset because he thought I was with Luka. Do you think that could mean that—-“

Marinette shook her head to shake the notion again out of her brain. She couldn’t be hopeful. The idea or the possibility that Adrien might have feelings for her at this point sounded crazy.

But was that what Alya was trying to tell her but couldn’t? Marinette noticed that Alya was trying her best not to say everything that was on her mind. Was she keeping secrets for somebody? Maybe… what’s she’s thinking could be true and that Alya was trying to be a good friend? But a good friend to whom? To her? To Adrien? Her heart suddenly beat a bit fast.

_“Come on… Adrien… having feelings for me?”_ she thought. She couldn’t be hopeful. Her heart can’t handle another heartbreak.

And yet…

“Tikki… I need to talk to Kagami.” she said.

Marinette got dressed and ready for the day. She recalled that Kagami had fencing on Saturdays every so often. Maybe she would be practicing today. She’ll take this shot and hope she’ll be there. Hopefully she’ll find the missing pieces of this puzzle.


	3. The Performance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry I'm late with updating this! I had a lot fun writing this! A lot of things are happening in this chapter! And I still have a few more chapters to go! I hope you enjoy! Comments are always appreciated! Also here are the song titles to know just in case you want to know the mood I'm going for.
> 
> "Close to You" by The Carpenters (Look up the Olivia Ong version)  
"Out of My League" by Stephen Speaks.  
and  
"Day One" by HONNE.

Marinette walked towards the familiar hall of where the fencing practicing took place. She prayed that Kagami was here that day. She had to know.

To her luck once again, Kagami seemed to be just packing up from a session. Marinette looked at her friend to see if anything was off with her. She seemed normal… and yet there was an easy feeling around her.

Feeling suddenly nervous, Marinette could barely move her feet at first. However knowing that she couldn’t postpone anymore, she took in a breath and walked to Kagami.

Soon enough, the Japanese student noticed Marinette. She had a straight face on. She was very calm, but Marinette could tell there was a hint of sadness behind those eyes.

“Hi Kagami.” said Marinette carefully.

“Hi Marinette… what brings you here?” asked Kagami. The girl however turned back towards her stuff to finish packing, leaving Marinette to watch her work.

“Oh… just wanted to check up on a friend.” she said carefully.

Kagami however sighed.

“I’m… okay. I know what you’re really here for, Marinette.” said Kagami flatly.

“You do?”

“It’s about Adrien… isn’t it.” said Kagami.

Marinette was a bit surprised that Kagami went straight for it. But now Marinette knew for sure that something did happen between them. She turned to look away for a moment before she continued to ask.

“What happened, Kagami? I thought you and Adrien…”

Kagami turned to look towards Marinette.

“What happened? Marinette.. what do you mean what happened? You of all people should know—-” Kagami paused for a moment as if she was in thought.

“Kagami?”

“Adrien didn’t tell you anything?” asked Kagami.

“Tell me… what?” she asked.

There was another pause but behind Kagami’s expression, there came a moment of understanding. Kagami actually smiled for a bit as she shook her head.

“That boy…”

Marinette wondered what Kagami was talking about.

“Kagami… is something wrong? I-I’ve barely talked with Adrien these last few weeks. I only just spoke to him yesterday… But he didn’t really mention anything about you except… that you guys haven’t talked in a while.”

Kagami sighed for a moment again before speaking.

“Marinette… Adrien turned me down about two weeks ago.”

Marinette flinched. This was what she knew. But she had to know why.

“Oh… I’m sorry. But why? I thought you and Adrien… were…” Marinette couldn’t finish her words. It was difficult to even say.

Kagami looked down a bit for a moment. There was a hint of sadness in her speech.

“Adrien and I… We’re close. We get along quite well and in fact… he understands a lot of what I’ve been through. But… Adrien doesn’t see me that way. He loves someone else.”

Marinette was surprised.

“He loves… someone else?”

Kagami nodded.

“He told me himself. That… there was someone else that he had feelings for along. And he couldn’t be with me…”

Marinette’s heart was beating a little fast. There was pain too in her heart for Kagami. She remembered that they didn’t exactly start off in good terms. But eventually… Kagami became her friend. It hurt seeing her friend hurting as well. And at the same time… she wondered who Adrien could be in love with? She recalled the words Alya told her. Why Adrien was upset these last few weeks. Was there a possibility? Was that the reason why Kagami was acting strangely around her?

“Did… Adrien tell you who?”

Kagami looked away for a moment before she spoke once more.

“No. He didn’t tell me who it was. But Marinette…” Kagami then placed a hand on Marinette’s shoulder.

“I think it’s time that you tell him the truth about how you feel.”

Marinette blushed. They both knew who they had feelings for. But it was still quite strange to talk to one another about it… especially with their growing friendship.

“You left that one time so that Adrien and I can be alone, right? But that doesn’t mean you have to invalidate how you feel for him. Even if there’s a chance that you’d be turned down, I think it’s worth telling how you feel. Otherwise… how you will ever move on?”

“Kagami… I don’t know if I can…”

Kagami then smiled and shook her head once more.

“I’m your friend too, Marinette. I’m just offering you some advice. Don’t let the opportunity go.”

Marinette was once again speechless. Should she do it? These last few weeks, she’s been heartbroken about Adrien supposedly being with Kagami… but after all this time, Adrien was in love with someone else? Who could it be? Kagami said she didn’t know. But what Alya said made her feel hopeful. Was there a chance?

“I’ll… think about it. Thanks Kagami. I have to go.”

“Goodbye Marinette.”

Marinette started heading out of the hall. She looked back one last time and saw Kagami waving at her with a smile.

The first thing on the agenda though was her promise. She was going to the open mic.

****

Kagami watched as Marinette left the hall. As soon as she was sure she was out of sight, Kagami chuckled.

Her heart may have been heartbroken… but she couldn’t help but laugh at her friends.

“Adrien… I can’t believe you haven’t told her yet.” she said to herself out loud.

She remembered the words, Adrien said to her.

_“I love Marinette.”_

Kagami had a feeling that there was always something brewing between them. She knew that if there was anyone else who could ever hold Adrien’s heart, it would have been Marinette. She wondered why hasn’t he told her though? Adrien didn’t seem the type to beat around the bush. She would have swore that Adrien would have told Marinette as soon as he could. Whatever the reason… she hoped for the best for both of them.

“Sorry I lied, Marinette. I couldn’t make it too easy for you by telling you who Adrien really likes. I hope you do go and talk to him.” she said out loud for no one else to hear but her.

She smiled once again from her little moment of mischief. She thought that maybe the two of them should work harder just a bit more to earn it.

****

It was the during the mid-afternoon as Marinette made her way to the park where the Open Mic would be. She expected it to be a small event but was surprised to see a nice setup for the whole affair. There was a small stage with some lights set up. There was a sounds stage at the back of the crowd for coordination. In the middle, there were several groups of people either sitting down on blankets or standing up. But it was so evenly spaced that everyone can see the stage.

The whole thing seemed very inviting. It encouraged random people to go up on stage and show their stuff. The rule was to let everyone get a chance and that’s it.

Marinette could already see some people playing. She smiled as she heard the wonderful music coming from the stage. She looked around and saw it was Nino who was at the sounds booth.

“Hey Marinette! How’s it going?” he asked.

“Hey Nino. You seem busy. I didn’t know you were helping out for the open mic.” she said.

“Oh definitely! When I heard about it, I thought it’d be fun to help out a little in some way. It’s just a short shift and then I can hang with everyone else later. I heard Rose and the others are going to join.”

“Yeah…” Marinette remembered who else would be playing tonight alongside them.

“Luka too.” she said.

She shook her head as she had a goal this afternoon. Adrien wanted her to play this afternoon. So she will. But… was he here?

“Hey. Uhm… have you seen Adrien around?” she asked.

Nino shook his head.

“No. I heard he had a photoshoot today. Was he supposed to come?”

Marinette nodded.

“He said he was planning to. I was hoping he’d arrive earlier but I guess not.”

Her heart was still racing a little from what Alya and Kagami said to her. Adrien loved someone else. Adrien was upset when he thought she and Luka were together. Will she tell him the truth? What if she gets turned down? Aside from what Alya said, Adrien has never really shown that he liked her that way.

“Is he going to play this afternoon?” Nino asked.

“Yeah. I convinced him to play.” said Marinette.

Nino grinned.

“Oh you did, huh?” he then winked.

Marinette blinked and then blushed a little.

“What does THAT mean?” she asked.

Nino suddenly got flustered.

“Oh right. S-sorry about that! I forgot that you and Luka were a thing now. No worries. I haven't told anyone yet.” said Nino.

Marinette gasped.

“Wait! Why do you think that—- Oh my… You were with Alya too weren’t you? You saw Luka—-“

Marinette sighed.

“Nino… Luka just kissed me on the cheek. It wasn’t what it looked like. I didn’t answer him.”

Nino’s eyes went wide.

“So you’re not with Luka?” he asked.

Marinette shook her head.

“No…”

Nino suddenly smiled.

“Marinette! WOW! I mean wait. But. Maybe I should talk to—-But Alya would kill me.”

Nino was suddenly struggling as he talked to himself.

“Listen Marinette. I really can’t say anything… But if I’m right about who you really like, then I say give it a shot. You’re awesome.” he said.

Marinette smiled.

“Thanks for being supportive, Nino.”

“Oh here’s Alya right now!”

Alya was coming from outside the park. She waved at the two of them.

“Nino! Marinette!” she said from afar.

When Alya reached them, she hugged Marinette and then proceeded to kiss Nino on the cheek. She turned back to Marinette and had a huge smirk on her face.

“So… are you ready to perform today?” asked Alya.

Nino looked at Marinette and smiled too.

“Wait! You’re joining too! That’s awesome!”

Marinette chuckled and then began to blush.

“Yeah… that was the condition for him playing this afternoon also, I join as well.”

Both Nino and Alya grinned.

“Girl! You didn’t tell me that! He asked you to play too! See! Now you definitely have to confess to him today! This is your chance!” said Alya.

“You’re going to confess to Adrien too?! Woah! So… I’m putting two and two together, so I’m guessing you’re going to play a song for him. Wow. In front of everyone!” he said.

Marinette suddenly felt nervous.

“Maybe I won’t do it after all.”

Alya glared at her.

“No backing out! You gotta do this!”

“But he’s not even here.” said Marinette sadly.

“Let’s just wait for him them. You said he was coming right?” said Alya.

“Yeah, he said he’ll catch up.” said Marinette.

“Well you better get ready!” said Alya.

Alya then dragged off Marinette to the area where people who were planning to perform were signing up. Along the way she saw that all of her classmates were at the park too. They were either about to perform or were just watching people on stage. All except for Lila, Chloe and Sabrina.

As they approached the sign up area, Rose appeared and walked up to them.

“Hey you two! Are you going to join? It’s going to be so much fun!” she said.

Alya then shoved Marinette forwards a little. She almost stumbles but she was able to stand up properly.

“I’m not joining, but Marinette is! And not only that Rose, guess what… She’s going to confess to Adrien with a song!”

Rose glared and looked like she wanted to scream.

“Oh my God! Yes! We are so going to help you out, Marinette! So when’s Adrien coming? I’m guessing he is, otherwise how will he hear your confession?” she asked.

“He said he was planning to catch up. Actually… he said he will. He promised.” said Marinette. She recalled the strong conviction in Adrien’s voice. He was going to make it.

“That’s wonderful! Okay! Let’s prepare! Do you have a song in mind?” Rose asked.

After some discussions, Marinette finally decided on something to sing for Adrien… if she didn’t chicken out. Rose had to leave so that she could prepare her performance with Kitty Section as well.

Marinette then saw Luka from afar. He didn’t approach her but he smiled as he went up on stage. She smiled back and waved at him.

Kitty Section then performed some songs. Marinette had fun listening to them perform. There were a lot of people having a fun time. All the while, Marinette was still on the lookout for Adrien.

“Where is he?” she thought.

After the performance, Marinette saw Luka heading her way. She honestly was a bit careful around him especially with what happened last time.

“Hi Marinette.” said Luka.

“Hi Luka. You played really well again.” said Marinette honestly.

“Thanks. So… I overheard from Rose and Juleka. You’re going to play something later… for Adrien?” asked Luka.

Marinette noticed that he wasn’t upset. He had that normal comforting smile he always had. Luka really was a great guy… and yet Marinette couldn’t hide her feelings.

“I was planning to, maybe? I’m a bit scared. But the real issue is… Adrien isn’t even here. It’s getting late too.”

Marinette noticed that the sky was already getting dark. She wasn’t sure what time the Open Mic ended but she recalled it not being too late.

“I see… Well, I think you should tell him how you feel. And… I think Adrien is a lucky guy.”

Marinette couldn’t understand how Luka could tell her these things even after knowing how he feels about her? There were really good caring people like him.

“I gotta go… See you around, Marinette.” said Luka.

Before Luka walked too far, Marinette called on to him.

“Luka!”

The boy turned around to look at her. Marinette took a moment before speaking.

“Thank you… for being a good friend.” she gave him a sweet smile.

He smiled back in return.

“You’re welcome.”

Marinette then turned back. She continued looking through the crowds for the familiar blond hair of the boy she loved.

****  
A half hour later… and there was still no sign of Adrien. Marinette was starting to get discouraged.

“He promised though…” she said.

Alya was beside Marinette, supporting her friend for her big moment.

“Why isn’t he here though? I thought he would show up.” From the corner of Marinette’s eyes, Alya looked confused. Alya continued to glare at Nino, looking to him for an answer. Nino shook his head.

“I’m not sure… I’ve been trying to contact him… but nothing.”

Marinette sighed.

“Well… this is familiar. Another failed attempt at telling him how I feel.” said Marinette.

Alya then put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Marinette… I’m not sure why he’s not here yet… but I think you should still go up there.”

Marinette looked at her curiously. Why would she do so?

“Why? He’s not coming anyway.” said Marinette sadly.

Alya smiled.

“Think of it… as expressing yourself. You’ve been hurting lately, haven’t you? This might be a good time… to let out your feelings. It might be good for you!” said Alya.

Marinette thought about it for a moment, and then looked up towards the stage. The sky was pretty dark already but everything was set up and ready to go. There wasn’t anyone currently playing so people were just chatting and snacking away.

“Well… I guess I’ll give it a try.”

****

A few blocks away, Adrien was walking slowly towards the park. His feet were heavy as he walked towards his destination. His kwami motioned inside his jacket pocket to be noticed.

“Adrien… aren’t you supposed to be in a hurry? Why didn’t you just get dropped off at the park?”

“I… wanted to walk today.” Adrien lied.

Plagg didn’t believe it.

“Suuuuurreee… And didn’t you promise pigtails yesterday that you’d play at the park?”

Adrien sighed.

“I know Plagg…Okay fine. I’m stalling. I’m intentionally slowly going to the park. It’s just… maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to say I’d do it.”

Adrien already turned off his phone ever since the photoshoot started. At first he was excited to perform at the park in front of Marinette. But reality came crashing down. Marinette was with Luka. She was most likely going to be with Luka the entire night. Possibly even performing together on stage. The thought of that killed him last night. Now he was walking slowly, hoping to avoid seeing anything of that nature. Adrien planned to be there… but when everything was over.

“So… you’re not going to perform? Isn’t that lying? And you know how much your Lady feels about liars.”

Adrien cringed. He did know how Marinette felt about liars. Especially with a certain classmate of theirs.

“I wasn't lying when I told her I would play yesterday! It’s just… I had a change of heart.” he said.

“Ugh. You’re not fooling anyone with your words, Adrien.”

Adrien sighed once again. His slow walking finally got him within a few minutes from the park. But as he turned around a corner, he saw someone he did not expect to see.

“Luka?”

The blue haired boy heard Adrien’s call and turned to him.

“Hey Adrien. How’s it going?” he asked.

“Oh. I’m fine. Just… heading to the park to catch the open mic. Weren’t you supposed to be playing this afternoon?” Adrien asked.

Luka nodded.

“Yeah. We played a while ago. But I had some work to do, so I left early.” Luka looked towards the night sky and also to the park.

“You’re running late today.” he said.

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yeah. Long photoshoot.”

Adrien didn’t really want to see Luka. He was the other guy. The one who stole the heart of the one he loved. The sad thing was, he didn’t even hate Luka. He was a very cool guy. But he really didn’t want to talk to him. But as he thought about it, if Luka was here…

“Is Marinette, with you?” he asked.

“Marinette? No… she’s at the park. She’s going to play something in a while if she hasn’t already.” said Luka. There was a certain knowing grin on Luka’s face and Adrien couldn’t tell why.

“Oh? Wouldn’t Marinette want his… boyfriend to watch her perform?” Adrien couldn’t but feel like he was stabbing his own heart with his words.

Luka looked surprised.

“You think Marinette and I are a couple?” he asked.

“Aren’t you? The other day, I saw you guys together and—-”

Before Adrien could finish, Luka stopped him.

“No. Marinette and I are just friends. I won’t lie. I would be happy if she was my girlfriend. But… she has feelings for someone else.”

That then shocked Adrien. Luka wasn’t with Marinette? This whole time, he was mistaken? But that last part concerned Adrien. Who did she have feelings for?

“What? You’re not together? Marinette has feelings for someone else? Who?” Adrien couldn’t help but ask. His mind was going overdrive.

Luka chuckled.

“You really don’t know?” he questioned.

“No, of course not. Marinette has never mentioned anything to me.” said Adrien a bit hastily.

Luka seemed in thought for a moment.

“I think it’s not my right to say. Why not ask her? She’s just right there.” Luka then motioned towards the park.

Slowly, Adrien’s heart started to beat wild. Hope was building once again. There was still a chance. But who was this other person that Marinette had feelings for? He wasn’t going to wait any longer. He had to tell her before he lost his shot.

“I think I’ll go now. Thanks, Luka.” Adrien began to run and was already a good distance away before Luka called back to him.

“Hey Adrien!”

Adrien turned around and saw Luka was jogging a little to catch up to him.

“What is it?” asked Adrien.

“I have to know for sure. But… what do you think about Marinette?” asked Luka.

Adrien didn’t expect that question at all. But, he wasn’t the type to beat around the bush. He had to make things clear.

“I’m in love with her. She’s the most amazing girl I know. And I’m going to tell her how much she means to me.” said Adrien as honest and true to his heart as possible.

Luka smiled.

“I had a feeling. Good luck, Adrien.”

Luka then turned around and headed off in the opposite direction. Adrien then went off towards the park, ready to tell Marinette his feelings.

****

Marinette borrowed an acoustic guitar from the ones provided during the event. She was at the stairs near the stage, and she could see a lot of her friends waving at her from the crowd.

“Go Marinette!” screamed Alya.

Soon, several of her classmates were cheering her on as well.

“Well.. showtime.”

Marinette went up and walked towards the center. There was a lone stool in front of two mics. one positioned for her instrument, and one for her to sing or speak into. The stool was hit by a spotlight. She sat down on the stool and looked towards the crowd. It was getting dark, and she couldn’t see the entire area anymore. There were pockets of people listening in the area but she couldn’t tell their faces. However, the areas closer to the stage were lit enough to distinguish people. She saw a lot of her classmates and good friends.

Sadly… she didn’t see Adrien. Marinette’s heart broke a little. He did tell her that he’d try to catch up. But she hoped.

He promised.

She sighed… this was very classic Marinette. The moment she really had a chance to tell him how she felt, something goes wrong. Whether it be an akuma, her own screwups or something completely random.

What Alya told her this morning confused her all over again. Kagami being turned down by Adrien also got her hopes up too. Maybe tonight would have been different? But not even Ladybug’s that lucky. She was just being hopeful. It didn’t matter anymore. She was going to play for herself. Even if Adrien wasn’t there to hear it. She wanted to say how she felt.

“Hi. I’m Marinette.” she spoke into the mic.

“Hi Marinette!” said a few voices from the crowd.

“Uhm… I’m not a professional but I’ve been learning some basics on the guitar. And tonight… I wanted to play a song for someone. But sadly he didn’t make it.”

Some of her friends from the crowd started to whisper amongst themselves. There were a few of them showing recognition.

Marinette blushed.

“I’m guessing several of you know who I’m talking about, huh? Hehe. Well… I still wanted to play this song just to express how I feel. Is that alright?” she asked.

“Of course!” said a voice in the crowd.

Marinette looked towards where the voice came from and saw it was Kim. She giggled. Of course Kim would be supportive. Soon other people were saying for her to go for it.

“Thanks everyone. So… don’t be too hard on me okay? I’m just playing this old song I know…. with a tweek or two.”

Marinette fixed her guitar… and started to play.

****

Adrien was panting as he sprinted all the way to the park. He went through one of the main entrances and from the distance, he could see the stage. There was someone performing. A simple melody was being played on what sounded like a guitar.

Adrien walked through the dark park, towards the crowd. His eyes went wide as he saw it was none other than Marinette playing a few notes on her instrument. He got closer and closer, weaving through the crowds. But staying just far enough to be not noticed. Marinette began to sing.

_Why do birds suddenly appear… every time you are near?_   
_Just like me… they long to be… close to you._

Adrien recognized the song. It was a classic from way back when and it was very romantic. Was Marinette playing this for someone? The one who Luka mentioned?

_Why do stars fall down from the sky… every time you walk by?_   
_Just like me… they long to be… close to you._

Adrien began to get entranced by his lady’s lovely voice and her song. She was just spectacular. But who was this song for? Adrien got close enough till he saw Alya and Nino. He tapped their shoulders making them turn around.

“Adrien?!” whisper-shouted Alya who hugged the boy.

“Dude! You made it.” said Nino.

“Yeah. Sorry I’m late.” said Adrien.

_On the day that you were born the angels got together and decided to create a dream come true._

The three of them turned to Marinette singing. It appeared that she was too busy with singing to noticed Adrien was part of the crowd.

“Is… Marinette singing this song for someone?” asked Adrien.

“Maybe?” said Alya teasingly.

_So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold and starlight in your eyes of… GREEN._

Soon a few of their friends chuckled in the crowd. Adrien frowned from the laughing.

“Why are they laughing? I know the word in the song is supposed to be ‘eyes of blue’ but it doesn’t mean they should laugh at Marinette for saying it wrong.”

Alya turned to Adrien and shook her head.

“She wasn’t wrong silly. They’re laughing alongside her because they understood that she intentionally changed it to green.” she said to Adrien.

“What? Why?” he asked.

“Like you said… Marinette is playing this song for someone. Tell me… who does Marinette know who has golden blonde hair… and eyes of GREEN?”

Adrien began thinking about their common group of friends. As he tried thinking through everybody… there was only one person who he could think of who really matched the description.

In that moment, everything began to fall into place.

Why Luka wanted him to go to the park.

Why he asked him how he felt about Marinette?

_“You really don’t know?”_ he remembered Luka saying.

He then recalled Marinette’s cute awkwardness around him all this time. All those silly moments with her brought into a new light. That strange time at the museum too. He also recalled all the times Ladybug interacted with his normal self. She also seemed different around her versus when she acted with Chat Noir. It made sense in a way.

“Me?” said Adrien in a bit of a daze.

Alya just grinned.

“I think he finally figured it out.”

Adrien was speechless. He watched as Marinette continued to play. She didn’t notice him move around the crowd as he tried going around through the side of the stage. There he bumped into Rose who nearly screamed herself.

“Adrien! You’re here! Oh my God! I have to tell Marinette!” said Rose.

Adrien’s heart skipped a beat.

_“Did she know too?”_ He wondered.

“Why should you tell her that I’m here?” he asked.

“Well… I mean…” Rose looked conflicted.

“She wanted to play this for you.” said Rose finally.

That was all the confirmation he needed.

“So it’s true.” he said.

Adrien couldn’t help but smile.

He looked around the backstage and found what he was looking for.

“Rose… can I borrow this?”

****

Marinette finished her song and there was a slight pause before there was cheering.

“Whew! Oh my God, Marinette! You were amazing!” various voices were saying in the crowd.

Marinette felt good. Alya was right. It felt nice to express her feelings. As she stepped off the stage on the opposite side from where she entered, she walked straight towards where she remembered Alya and Nino to be.

“Hey guys. Was I okay?” she asked.

Alya grinned.

“Marinette! You were wonderful! Right Nino?” said Alya.

Nino nodded.

“Of course! Marinette, I didn’t know you could sing!”

Marinette blushed.

“Thanks. Well… you were right Alya. It felt good to express myself. Too bad Adrien wasn’t here.”

Alya then grinned wider.

“Well.. actually Marinette—”

But before Alya could finish, there were sounds coming from the stage.

“Adrien!” shouted someone from the crowd.

Marinette froze for a moment. Another second later, she slowly turned her head around to see Adrien on stage in front of a keyboard.

“Hi everyone! Sorry I’m late. But yeah… I got to catch up just in time for Marinette’s song.” he said into the mic.  
Marinette began to blush once more.

“Oh my God…” she squeaked.

“So you heard it huh!” said Alix.

There were a few whistles and giggles from their friends.

“Yeah… I arrived just as she started singing. She’s really amazing, isn’t she? Marinette is so talented. And… before I got on stage, Rose told me what Marinette said before she sang. How she was dedicating that song for someone."

“Gee… I wonder who?” said Alix.

There was more laughter from the crowd. Adrien began to blush.

“But just so I’m clear… I am dedicating this song to someone to. To Marinette.”

Marinette’s heart skipped a beat. And there were even more “Woos.” from the crowd.

“What?” Marinette whispered. She began to stare at Adrien.

Alya then pushed her forward slowly through the crowd.

“Is Marinette still here?” said Adrien as he tried looking through crowd. Soon enough, he saw her and their eyes caught one another.

“Sorry, I’m late.” he said.

She couldn’t do anything at first until Alya pushed her a little once more. Marinette shook her head.

“It’s fine.” she said. Marinette looked away for a quick moment before speaking once again.

“I’m happy you made it.” she said.

Adrien nodded.

“I’m happy I made it too. Well, as promised here’s a song… and this song is for you.”

Adrien began to play a tune on the piano. It was lovely tune but Marinette was shocked as soon as he played the familiar keys.

“This song… is for me?” she whispered.

She knew this song very well at this point.

It was the same song she caught him playing long ago.

_“It’s her hair and her eyes today…_   
_That just simply take me away…_   
_And the feeling that I’m falling further in love…_   
_Makes me shiver… but in a good way…”_

Marinette recalled what he said. That he wanted to dedicate this song to the girl who will hold his heart.

“Oh my God, he is as cheesy as you are. You guys are so perfect together.” said Alya.

“Alya…” Marinette whined.

“What? It’s true… at least now you both know the truth.” said Alya.

Marinette couldn’t deny it anymore. Everything just clicked. Adrien was dedicating this song to her… because he was in love with her.

She felt like she could barely breathe. She was nervous and she felt like she was floating at the same time.

_“Cause I love her with all that I am…_   
_And my voice shakes along with my hands…_   
_cause she’s all that I see and she’s all that I need._   
_And I’m out of my league once again…”_

Marinette felt like melting as Adrien continued through the song. He really was playing this for her. It wasn’t just a dream. He got her message through her song and now… she’s getting his.

Adrien suddenly paused in his playing. He looked for her once again and then winked.

“I’m in love with you, Marinette.” he said into the mic.

There were cheers from the crowd and Marinette didn’t know it was possible to blush anymore than she could. Her face was on fire.

Adrien began to play something new. Marinette recognized it too. It was a more modern song.

_You’ll always be my Day One… Day Zero when I was No One._   
_I’m nothing by myself, you and no one else. Thankful you’re my Day One…_

“Dude! You’re way too cheesy!” shouted Nino beside her.

Adrien chucked on stage.

“I can’t help myself!” he shouted back before continuing the song.

_I got lucky finding you…I won big the day that I came across you_   
_Cause when you're with me, I don't feel blue… Not a day goes by that I would not redo_

Soon the remaining members of Kitty Section went up on stage to help Adrien perform the song.

_Everybody wants to love… It’s easy when you try hard enough_

“Get down here already and let someone else play!” said Nino.

“Yeah! Go talk to her already!” said Kim.

Marinette was suddenly hit by a spotlight. She was starting to get embarrassed. She noticed who was controlling the lights and it was Max, who was smiling.

Adrien just laughed again as he began to walk off stage. There was a good amount of clapping and cheering as he went down. Rose and Juleka took Adrien’s place in singing the song.

Marinette was frozen in place as he noticed him approaching her through the crowd. She found herself face to face with him.

Adrien’s cheeks began to turn red as he got closer.

“Hi.” he said.

“H-hi.” she could barely reply.

“Did you like the songs I played?” he asked.

Marinette nodded.

“I remember… Out of My League. You said you’d play that song—-“

“For the girl who holds my heart. Yeah… you remember. And yeah… it’s for you. I love you, Marinette.”

Adrien then held her hands and she couldn’t believe it. The way he was staring at her like she was the most precious thing in the world. She was worried she was dreaming. With her last remaining amount of strength, she found her words and replied to him.

“I love you too, Adrien.”

She couldn’t believe it. She was actually able to say it face to face.

“You’ve made me so happy by saying that.” he said.

And with that… Adrien began leaning his head closer. Marinette could see him staring at her lips. She began to stare at his. The two of them got closer and closer. And then…

They finally kissed.

It was a magical moment. It was soft and warm. He was careful at first. But she was as well. They let go for a moment. They were testing the waters. And then… they leaned back in again. They were now fully embracing it. The fact that they were kissing one another. It just felt right.

There were more cheers from their friends around them. With the music playing and the light shining. They were the center of attention. But she didn’t care. Nor did Adrien. It was just the two of them. It was finally real.


	4. A Long Awaited Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! It's been a while! I've been pretty busy with stuff with my family. So to everyone who's still following this, thank you! This chapter is more dialogue than crazy situations. Something I think needed to happen. I was going to gloss over it but I decided to write it instead. Hope you enjoy! Till next time!

In an area near the river Seine, Marinette and Adrien walked quietly together hand in hand. Adrien couldn’t believe it. Their feelings were mutual this whole time. The girl he adored, loved him. Marinette (aka Ladybug) loved him! For a moment, Adrien tried to hide his internal laughter. All this time, when Ladybug turned him down for another boy, he would have never imagined that he was “the other boy.” But now things were right. They were together. 

They were still quiet as they strolled alongside the river. His heart was nearly beating out of his chest. He looked to his side to see Marinette blushing. He must have been equally as red in the face as her. 

The lights were nice during that evening. The weather was perfect. From the outside, it was just a boy and a girl. Having a moment together. In a sense it was pretty romantic. 

However he had no idea how to begin a conversation now. At the same time he had so much to say.

“Adrien-“  
“Marinette-“

They both spoke up and kept their mouth shut immediately at the same time. Soon enough they just laughed.

“Sorry… I just didn’t know what to say after asking to sneak off from the park a while ago.” said Adrien.

“Yeah… uhm me too. Everything just seems so out of this world. Do you get me? I feel like I’m floating. You beside me holding my hand. The fact that we kissed each other.” Marinette blushed once more.

Adrien couldn’t help but smile.

“It really was an amazing kiss.” he said with a wink to her.

Marinette shoved him a little to the side his shoulder.

“Shut up… you’re embarrassing me.” she said with a giggle.

“Sorry. It’s just wow… really Marinette? You had feelings for me this whole time?” he asked. He was still honestly in a bit of disbelief. He had to hear her side.

Marinette quickly nodded.

“Yeah… ever since that day you gave me your umbrella… I felt something strong for you. And soon I realized I had feelings for you.” she said carefully.

Adrien was dumbstruck. 

“Ever since then? But I’m not that amazing of a person. Honestly, why would you ever like me?”

Marinette shook her head.

“Adrien. You’re smart, funny, talented… you’re so many things. But in the end… you’re the kindest, sweetest boy I know. You maybe also one of the busiest persons I know but that doesn't stop you from prioritizing your friends as well. You care so much for people and for your friends. You’re pretty much a superhero in real life.”

Adrien couldn’t believe what she just said. She thought that highly of him.

“Hey, you’re just copying me, aren’t you?” he teased back.

“Marinette, you’re the amazing one. You’re our “Everyday Ladybug” remember?” said Adrien with a smirk.

Marinette giggled as she recalled that time from way back when. 

“I was really flattered when you called me that. In fact, I was so dizzy and my heart was pounding throughout that day. You really are so sweet.” she said.

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck from the nice comment.  
“I’m nothing that great…” he blushed. 

“You are! Hmmm… But if that’s the case maybe you’re like our everyday Cat Noir?” she said with a thought.

Adrien nearly coughed out loud. Did his lady suspect? Adrien looked at her carefully for a moment but saw no signs of it. She really was just complimenting him. 

“Wow, I guess we do make a perfect pair, don’t we?” said Adrien. He now thought about how Marinette felt the first time he called her an “everyday Ladybug” Did she almost freak out like he did right now? He can imagine Plagg laughing in his pocket. 

Marinette giggled.

“I like to think that. Yeah.” she said with a beautiful smile.

He couldn’t help but melt at how her smile just made him feel so happy. Deciding to go for it, he placed a quick kiss on her cheek. It left Marinette stunned.

“You are perfect.” he said.

Without warning, Marinette leaned in and kissed Adrien on the lips. He happily received it. He was pretty sure he’d never get tired of kissing Marinette. After a moment they let go… and once again they laugh once more..

“Let’s make sure that surprise kisses happen more often than not.” he said.

“Hmm… sounds like a good idea.” she said.

They laugh once more but after that nice moment, Marinette slowly stopped in place as if she wanted to say something.

“What is it, Marinette?” he wondered what she wanted to say. 

“So I told you about my feelings. What about yours? May I ask? I mean… I really thought that you and Kagami were you know… And I never really noticed if you felt the same.” 

Adrien watched as he saw his lady start to worry. Marinette was right. He never showed any big interest with her. 

Well he did… With Ladybug. He’s done many grand gestures for her under the guise of Chat Noir.

But with Marinette. Not quite… it wasn’t like her who tried her best with confessions and gifts. 

“Well Kagami and I just happen to be good friends. I-I thought that maybe she could be… something more. But in the end I couldn’t stop what I was feeling any longer. It’s really been just you, Marinette. Trust me, there are no other girls. I only realized sometime ago.” he said honestly.

The whole complication of “Ladybug” being the other girl… was probably not a needed component right now. He’ll try to play it off.

“Really?” she asked carefully.

Adrien nodded. He thought about it more. There was always this lingering feeling within himself about Marinette. Even though he had feelings for Ladybug, there was always a certain pull towards her. And as he thought about it more, maybe he did treat her differently.

“Well now that I think about it. Maybe I’ve been more open with you? There were so many times when it was just the two of us, I felt differently about you. In a good way. Remember that time we rode the train to London together. And you slept on my shoulder? If it were anyone else… it’d be fine with it I guess but It’d be a bit awkward. But with you… I had no qualms about it. That’s probably why I kind of leaned my head on yours a little too. It was a nice feeling… being close to you.” 

Marinette blushed.

“Oh right… I didn’t want to wake up. I wanted that train ride to go on forever.” she said.

Adrien smiled.

“Or that time we danced at Chloe’s party? In hindsight… Alya really was helping you get closer to me, huh? But as we danced, there was no moment of awkwardness or anything as you wrapped your arms around me. I didn’t think I’d be so comfortable with any other girl. But with you… it was nice and it was a lot of fun.”

Marinette continued to blush and smile at the same time as he continued on with his stories.

“I could go on about all the small moments we had together but what I wanted to say was that I think my heart was trying to tell me what my mind hadn’t figure out yet. I’ve always been drawn to you Marinette. And now I know why. It’s because I’m in love with you. I have been for a very long time.”

“Wow… I’m really happy to hear that.” she said with a beautiful smile. 

“You know, I’ll be honest and say… I was really… REALLY… sad when I saw you and Luka together the other week.”

Marinette gasped.

“So it’s true…”

Adrien seemed surprised with her reply.

“What’s true?” he asked.

“Well… Alya told me you saw Luka kissing me.”

Adrien felt a bit of a stab towards his heart from just hearing it.

“Yeah… I did.”

Adrien turned away for a moment instinctively but Marinette placed her hand softly on his cheek to make him face back to her.

“It was… a misunderstanding. He just kissed me on the cheek silly. I didn’t reply to him. You know that now, don’t you? No need to be jealous.” she said.

Adrien’s eyes widened… and then he chuckled.

“Really? On the cheek? Haha. Wow, okay my fault for jumping into conclusions. But yeah before the concert I bumped into Luka. And he told me you two weren’t together. I think that was what really motivated me to go to the park as fast as I could.”

Marinette looked away for a moment in thought.

“Luka really is a nice guy, huh?” she said.

“Yeah… he is.” Adrien agreed.

After a moment of silence they continued speaking.

“So our feelings are all straightened out right? You like me. And I’m madly in love with you.” said Adrien with such strong affirmation.

Marinate giggled once more.

“Excuse me! Don’t downplay my feelings! More like we’re equally madly in love with each other. How’s that sound?” she said.

Adrien leaned in closer and placed his forehead on hers.

“I really like the sound of that.” he said.

“So… you think I’m out of your league, huh?” she asked with a tease.

“Oh… right. The song I played. Yes I feel that all the time whenever I look at you.” he said with a huge grin on his face. His nose beginning to brush the tip of hers. 

“Well then Mr. Agreste, you gotta prove to me that you’re in fact… worthy of my time.” 

Adrien didn’t expect this sudden change of attitude. Marinette suddenly got more confident. Then again… She was Ladybug. His lady. This was part of her. Maybe Marinette was always like this but she was too nervous around Adrien because she liked him. Now that their feelings were shared… he can finally see Marinette’s Ladybug side clear as day.

“Suddenly confident, aren’t you?” he said back in reply.

“Well I am now especially if Paris’ favorite model has a crush on me. It kinda boosts your ego just a little.” she said once more with a teasing voice. 

Adrien chuckled.

“I’m not even going to deny it. I’m so in love with you.” he said.

Marinette blushed. She leaned back her head to make some distance. 

“Hey! I thought we were having fun banter! But you suddenly changed by saying something so sweet. Gah… Adrien… that’s totally unfair. I love you too…” she pouted.

Adrien smirked. He wanted to tease his lady a bit more. He grabbed both her hands and intertwined his fingers with hers. 

“You know if you’re our everyday Ladybug… and I’m the everyday Cat Noir… is it alright if I get to call you…”my lady?” he said with in the same style and mannerism Cat Noir would call Ladybug “my lady.”

Adrien watched Marinette’s expression change to confused, concerned, shocked and then go through various other emotions. She most likely didn’t expect to hear that.

“M-my lady?” she spoke out in a questioning thought.

“Is something wrong? I mean… that’s what I overhear Cat Noir call Ladybug all the time. Is that a problem? Too much?” he said quickly. Making sure to cover his tracks to make him sound not too suspicious. 

Marinette looked like she was thinking in overdrive. She had the same look Ladybug had when she was trying to figure out how to beat an akuma. This was probably causing her all sorts of emotions. But it seemed like she still doesn’t suspect who he really was. 

“I guess that’s fine… I mean I shouldn’t be bothered by it. R-right? Hehe” she said quickly.

“Then it’s settled.” he said triumphantly.

“Wait! If you get to call me your lady… can we not do it in front of our classmates? I’m still kinda new to this nickname thing and I like cute nicknames! But the ‘my lady’ stuff… maybe that’s just in private.” she said with a blush.

Adrien wondered why? Was it because she was a bit embarrassed by the nickname? Maybe she really did just associate that term with Cat Noir? Maybe people might start to suspect Marinette as Ladybug with that nickname? Marinette could be thinking ahead. His lady really thought that far ahead. It really didn’t matter. If she asked… then he would comply.

“No problem. I’ll think of other cute names when we’re with our classmates. How’s that sound?”

Marinette groaned a little.

“Oh gosh. You’re going to kill me.” she said.

“Never.” he said with a smirk.

Marinette sighed.

“Fine then. Let me think of one for you. To be fair. Hmm…”

There was a moment of silence before Marinette seemed to have an “eureka” moment. Her face lightened up with excitement. 

“If I’m your lady…. that makes you… my prince. How’s that sound?” she asked with a smirk.

Adrien couldn’t help but blush with that nickname. And yet…

“It’s totally fine with me. I shall forever be at my lady’s service.” he said with dramatic flair.

Marinette giggled.

“Thank you my suave prince.” she said with a curtsy. 

The two continued to walk alongside the river happily chatting. They soon realized that it was getting late so they both walked in the direction of the Dupain-Cheng bakery. After some time, they found themselves in front of the bakery with Adrien really not ready to let go of Marinette. The place was already dark inside since it was after opening hours. 

“Marinette… uhm… before you go. I’d really like to know what can I do to impress your parents. They’re such nice people and I’d really like it they like me with you as well.”

Marinette looked confused for a moment and then burst out laughing a little.

“Adrien! You really have NOTHING to worry about. My parents love you. They know how I feel about you… and honestly… I’m kinda worried they’re going to be way TOO supportive.”

Adrien couldn’t help but smile.

“Really? I mean… That’s great!” he said.

Marinette nodded.

“It’s kinda late now… maybe I can come back here tomorrow. I’d like to introduce myself as your boyfriend tomorrow, if that’s alright.” he said quickly.

Marinette once again blushed.

“Right… boyfriend. S-sure… of course!” she said in a bit of a daze.

Adrien looked confused.

“Is that not okay, Marinette?” he asked.

Marinette shook her head quickly.

“No! It’s definitely okay! It’s just we actually haven’t used the terms boyfriend and girlfriend yet to describe our relationship. It’s kinda exhilarating, you know?” she said.

Adrien just realized it himself. They never actually did say it yet. Which was kinda funny. They told each other they loved one another. They kissed. And they agreed they were a couple. But the terms were just glossed over.

“Well… I’d really love it if you were my girlfriend. No more people just thinking you’re my girlfriend like that time we tried running away from my fans when I wanted to watch that movie with my mother in it.” 

Marinette couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Yeah. That was a crazy day. I was so embarrassed. I was in my pajamas okay?”

Adrien laughed as well.

“Hey! You were really cute in them!”

Marinette suddenly smacked Adrien’s shoulder hard.

“Ow! Okay! Okay!… I won’t bring it up! But it’s true though! You really were cute! And you did save me that day. Thanks again Marinette.”

Marinette sighed.

“You’re welcome… And yeah, I’m not mad. I just… that was such a complicated and emotional day for me.”

Adrien chuckled a bit more. 

“Alright then… I, Adrien Agreste, am Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s boyfriend.” he said 

“And I, Marinette Dupain Cheng, am Adrien Agreste’s girlfriend.” she said.

They both nod.

“They both have a nice sound it, don’t you think?” he said.

“Oh definitely. It’s music to my ears.” she said.

The two of them smiled in silence for a moment. 

“Back to what I said I’ll be here tomorrow to tell your parents about us.” he said.

Marinette nodded.

“Okay but Adrien… what about your father?” 

Adrien watched as he saw Marinette’s expression change. She was probably worried about what he’d think.

“My father… is different from your parents. He’s not home yet. But I’ll make sure to tell him. I’m not going to hide how I feel about you. That you’re amazing. I’ll definitely introduce you. Don’t worry. Everything will be just fine. You gotta trust me, okay?” he said.

Marinette nodded.

“Okay. I trust you.” she said.

Adrien felt all warm inside. Even though it was actually late, he didn’t want to leave. He just wanted to chat with her without end. 

“Is it true that you confessed for your video message to me?”

Marinette blushed.

“ALYA TOLD YOU?!”

Adrien snickered. He learned that everyone made a nice video to show their support for him during the anniversary of his mom’s disappearance. But apparently… Marinette went the extra mile and decided to confess to him on that video. Too bad it was deleted by his cousin, Felix. 

“Yeah, right before we left the park a while ago, when some of the others tugged you away, I was tugged by Alya and a few other people as well. They told me how clueless I was for this long. They told me also about some of your attempts at confessing to me.”

“UGH… kill me now.” she said while covering her face.

Adrien slowly pulled her hands away so that they can see each other face to face.

“Aww come on my lady, it’s really sweet. I heard a few of the things you tried doing before. You’re really amazing, you know that. And honestly I would have wanted to keep that video. Can you imagine?! A recorded video of the one I love telling me she loves me. I would have played it on repeat and cherished it forever!” he said with a bit of teasing tone. 

Marinette pouted.

“Okay… I’m really going in now. I’m going to go to my room and never leave.”

She began to open the door to the bakery using her keys. It swung open and she stepped in. She turned around while standing at the entrance. She looked at Adrien once more and smiled.

“Adrien, this morning I was really confused about everything between us. There was a lingering hope that maybe there really was something… and I couldn’t have imagined how amazing everything turned out in the end. I’m really so happy.”

Adrien leaned in close and held her hands once more.

“You’ve made me so happy, Marinette. You are the most spectacular person I know. And I’m just so lucky that you feel the same way I do.”

Feeling the mood once more, the two of them lean in once more for a sweet kiss right at the entrance of the bakery. The smells of sweet pastries fill the air around. The sweet taste of Marinette’s lips on his. He was a goner. 

They were so entranced in the kiss for who knew how long, that they didn’t notice someone approaching from within the bakery. The lights of the store flickered on. They soon stopped and turned to look who was there. It was Sabine Cheng with a satisfied smile.

“You know Marinette, I was going to be upset that you were late coming home this evening, but I think I’ll let it slide just this once. Especially after seeing what I saw you two doing by the door. Oh and hello Adrien.” she said with a grin.

The two teenagers began to blush.

“Uhm. Hello Mrs. Cheng. “ he said with a shaky wave.

Marinette hid her face in Adrien’s shirt.

“Oh no. Maman saw…” Marinette whined into his shirt. 

“Are you and my daughter dating?” Sabine asked.

Adrien nodded.

“Yeah. We just got together actually.” he said.

Sabine smiled.

“How wonderful. We would love to have you over tomorrow for a meal, if you’re free Adrien.” she asked.

“That sounds wonderful. I actually wanted to pass by tomorrow to properly introduce myself to the two of you actually.” 

Sabine giggled.

“Wow. How formal. Then it’s settled. See you tomorrow Adrien.” Sabine began to turn around and head back towards the stairs.”

“Oh and Marinette, don’t stay up too late. You can see Adrien tomorrow. Goodnight you two.” she winked back.

After a moment, it was just the two teenagers frozen in place.

“That was so embarrassing.” Marinette said. “I’m so sorry.”

Adrien shook her head.

“It’s fine. It wasn’t too bad. And your mother’s right. It is getting late. I’ll see you tomorrow, Marinette.” he kissed her cheek.

Marinette turned red once more but kept her composure.

“Okay. Goodnight Adrien. See you tomorrow.”

Adrien walked backwards as he moved away from the bakery so he could still look at Marinette by the door longer and soon she finally closed it, leaving her out of view.

The young boy smiled once more. He turned around and began to head towards his home. As he cheerfully walked back, his kwami poked his head out of Adrien’s pocket.

“You didn’t tell pigtails about your secret identity yet?! I’m surprised, Adrien.” he said.

Adrien smirked.

“I told you. She doesn’t need to know. Everything will be fine. Besides, I kind of like the idea of superhero activities not being part of our relationship yet. I’ll tell her eventually. She is my lady. She deserves to know. Someday… but not yet.

“Oh boy. So kid. You did it… you finally did it. So what’s next?” he asked.

“Hmmm… meeting with her parents tomorrow. Eventually telling my father about Marinette. Proving to my father she’s perfect. If he doesn’t approve… it doesn’t really matter. I love her. But it would be nice if he did. Going on dates. And lastly…”

Adrien looked up into the night sky.

“Pretty much… anything and everything.” he happily said.

“With her… I’d go anywhere. Whatever the future may bring… I’m sure the two of us together… we can handle anything.”

Plagg secretly smiled. Even though Master Fu was gone, he knew everything was going to be alright. He chose the new holders of the miraculous wisely.

“I can’t wait for you to tell her, honestly. I’d love to see her reaction. Can I at least tell Tikki that you know?” he asked.

Adrien thought for a moment.

“Sure why not. If she’s bound by the rules like you are, she won’t tell Marinette yet. I’ll make sure to leave some sweets hidden in my room for her to enjoy from now on whenever I invite Marinette over.” he said.

“Ooooo. Inviting a girl alone to your room. Moving fast aren’t we?” teased Plagg.

“Oh shut up Plagg! It’s not like that! Get your head out of the gutter.” replied Adrien with a chuckle.

“I promise I’ll tell her. But for now… everything’s perfect.” said Adrien.


	5. Agreste Household and the Scarf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait time! It's a shorter chapter! But I suddenly had to include this in my story! Hope you enjoy! Sorry for any typos! I think we got one more chapter to go! Till next time!

Prologue:

Gabriel Agreste was beyond frustrated. Once again… his akuma were beaten. Once again… the miraculous weren’t in his hands. Once again he failed. 

He wanted to throw something expensive into the wall to smash it into pieces. But his remaining piece of sanity forbade him. Every time he failed meant another day at not bringing back his dear Emilie. 

He sat at his desk in frustration. He hoped his few weeks away abroad to learn all he could about the magics he’s discovered through the copy of the Guardian’s book would better equip him at beating Ladybug and Cat Noir. Even with the Peacock Miraculous fixed, he wasn’t any closer to beating them. 

Now all he has left is his work to do for today. But as soon as he got back from his travels, he hears about his son’s relationship with a classmate of his.

Marinette Dupain Cheng.

He recalled the girl who joined his competition some time ago. And he recalled some of the warnings from Ms. Rossi. Who is she really? Is she even worthy of his son’s time and affections? Gabriel thought of ways he could stop this nonsense. 

Perhaps… an akuma.

There was a knock on the door and Gabriel knew it could only be Nathalie. 

“Come in.”

She quietly entered the door and stood in front of her desk. Her eyes concentrating on her checklist she was holding. 

“Hello sir. Just wanted to update you on your schedule for today.”

“I see… postpone anything which does not need any immediate attention. I have some things to consider with regards to Adrien’s relationship.”

Nathalie looked at him curiously most likely waiting for an explanation.

“What considerations are you talking about, sir?”

Gabriel took a moment to think on his next move. Maybe Nathalie had already some things she can inform him about this girl and her effects on Adrien?

“Nathalie… how long has my son been dating this… baker’s daughter?”

Nathalie’s eyebrows rose up with surprise.

“Well… from what I’ve researched, your son was seen with her about two weeks ago during a local music festival. Eye witnesses saw the two of them kissing. About two days later, that was when your son informed me of his relationship with Ms. Dupain Cheng.”

Gabriel thought for a moment to absorb what she said so far.

“I see. How is the news of my son’s relationship affecting Gabriel and our image.”

Surprisingly, Nathalie smiled.

“Actually sir, there was some initial backlash from his more aggressive fans but overall, fan reception has been highly positive. Your son has become trending higher than ever. In fact, Gabriel clothes lines featuring Adrien have been getting increased sales just from these last two weeks. There’s also the good publicity especially with local news and online forums for further details of your son’s relationship.”

Gabriel was shocked.

“Positive… feedback?”

It was… unexpected. The idea that a relationship for his son at this age being actually a positive force for his company wasn’t really in his predictions. He thought them to be distractions for his son. But it appeared… he was mistaken.

“Ms. Dupain Cheng’s popularity with the local people as well seems to have helped increase Adrien’s own good image.” said Nathalie as she looked down at her notes.

Gabriel leaned forward on his desk as he thought a bit more. 

“It may be too soon to check, but how are my son’s grades?”

Nathalie flipped through her files to check.

“Hmm… a few weeks back his grades dropped a bit. However, since he started dating Ms. Dupain Cheng, his grades have reached the top of the class once more. Some of his teachers have even said that Adrien is excelling far beyond than usual. It’s as if… he’s no longer distracted.” she said.

Gabriel processed everything. This wasn’t the chaos he expected. Was this Ms. Dupain Cheng actually a positive force for Adrien’s development and even for the Gabriel brand? 

“Hmm… Very well. I still have things to consider. Please leave the schedule on my desk and remind me 30 minutes before my next appointment.”

Nathalie nodded, placed the schedule on his desk, and departed from his room. Gabriel was left alone in his office to think.

“Maybe I can let things go for now… And see what Ms. Dupain Cheng has to offer.”

Two Months Later…

Nathalie Sancoeur worked diligently on her desk located at the Agreste Mansion. Everything was beginning to be routine once more. However, she’s noticed a slight change of atmosphere in her work space. Especially with the people she was around. She knew that ever since the Peacock Miraculous was fixed, things will most likely be more hectic. And it was. Hawkmoth and Mayura’s appearances almost doubled in their quest for getting the miraculous of Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Unfortunately, the progress on their goals has stagnated once more. Gabriel’s frustrations were evident from it.

But what was quickly changing… and improving the life situation of the Agreste men was the constant presence of Ms. Dupain Cheng. Her constant visits to the mansion have brought a certain optimistic and cheerful mood to the usually quiet home. She would always bring with her boxes of pastries she would gift to each one of them. At first, Gabriel’s reception to her visits were quite… distant and neutral at best. But soon, Nathalie could see that his heart has warmed up a bit. She’s seen him on one or two occasions trying out the different pastries which were placed on his desk. A slight smile showing on his face.

Things really seemed to turn when Gabriel actually had a conversation with Adrien the other week. It was just a conversation about school. How his day was. No strict reprimands. Just listening. She even heard him say for Adrien to enjoy his day which surprised the young man. 

This Marinette had actually brought some hope back into their lives. And Nathalie couldn’t be more thankful. She cared deeply for both Gabriel and Adrien. She cared for Gabriel for an assortment of reasons. And Adrien… even though she was strict on him, he was like a son to her. Seeing the positive force of her presence it’s had on them, brought a smile to her face. 

And yet… there was also guilt. She recalled from long ago… a wrong she had done on Ms. Dupain Cheng and on Adrien. A gift… And she had to rectify it if she truly wanted Marinette’s presence here.

Nathalie stood up from her desk and headed to Adrien’s room. She made a quick knock and heard Adrien’s voice letting her in.

“Hey Nathalie. Is there something you need?” he asked. Adrien was situated by his desk, apparently doing some homework. 

“Hello Adrien. No. I just wanted to talk to you about something.” she said.

Adrien stood up from his desk to talk to her properly.

“What about? I checked my schedule and I’m supposedly free right? I’m just finishing up my homework. After that, Marinette is supposed to stay over for a bit.”

Nathalie looked away for a moment for a bit as she thought about the timing of this all.

“I see. Then it really is best I tell you now before she arrives. There’s something I’d like to apologize about from long ago. I wronged you… your father… and Ms. Dupain-Cheng.”

Adrien looked at her in worry.

“What do you mean?”

Nathalie began to talk about his supposed gift from his father. He motioned for him to sit down while she spoke to him. 

“Do you remember the scarf your father gave you for your birthday some time ago?”

And with that, Nathalie began to explain about the truth. That she wasn’t unable to get a present for his father to give to Adrien. In the end, she took Marinette’s present and claimed it was his father.

“Honestly… I thought I would have never needed to tell you the truth. But ever since Ms. Dupain Cheng has become an important… and positive part of your life. I needed to do what was right and apologize to you… and I wanted to tell you first and I hope I get to apologize to her one day. I know you’re probably upset about your father not getting you a gift. Please don’t be too hard on him. I think… your father is also changing a little for the better. I think Ms. Dupain Cheng is really doing good for your family. All the more reason why I needed to set things right.”

Adrien was deep in thought as he sat by his desk to listen to her story. 

“I see…”

He stood up again to look at Nathalie properly face to face.

“Thank you for telling me the truth Nathalie. I am a bit upset about my father and also at you for lying. But now I know the truth. I know you wanted to set things right. I do hope you get to apologize to Marinette some day… in your own way.”

Nathalie took in a breath.

“I’ll make it up to her one day. I promise. I am truly sorry.”

Adrien suddenly smiled.

“You were trying to do the right thing. And to do things right with Marinette. I’m pretty happy about that. Marinette means a lot to me.”

There it was, Nathalie saw. The caring smile Adrien revealed to the people who mattered to him. But this was different, brighter than anything she’s ever seen. He truly cared for the girl. 

“I hope you have a nice afternoon together.” she said. 

With that Nathalie went back to work… feeling a huge weight off her chest.

*****

Adrien was left alone in his room once more. As soon as the door was closed, he raced straight to his clothes drawers to find a certain accessory.

“There it is!”

The scarf from his birthday.

“Marinette’s scarf.”

He couldn’t believe it. Even when they were dating, Marinette hadn’t told him the truth about that gift. Why would she not tell him it was from her?

Then again… it all made sense… Marinette was the kindest person he knew. She must have seen him so happy with his gift coming from his father… that she decided not to tell him the truth about it.

“My lady… you make me fall deeper for you everyday.” he said out loud. 

With that… Adrien had a little discussion planned for his girlfriend who was coming over.

***

An hour later, there was a knock to his room. In came in none other than Marinette.

“Hi Adrien!” she said while holding a box of pastries.

“I got some of the new specials from the bakery today to eat while we watch our movie. Papa wanted to experiment with some chocolate flavors. I hope that’s alright?” she said as she made her way towards him.

He smiled and leaned towards her to place a quick kiss on her lips.

“Hey there beautiful. Of course I’m excited to try it all.” he said easily.

Marinette giggled and blushed from the compliment.

“That never gets old.” she said.

She heads towards the table to put down the pastry box and made herself comfortable at his couch. 

“So what are we watching today? Action? Romance? Comedy? Horror? A little bit of everything?” she asked with excitement.

Adrien walked away for a moment to one side of the room to begin his little plan.

“Oh, we can decide in a moment but I wanted to talk to about you something important.” he said.

Marinette looked at him in wonder.

“What about?” she asked.

Adrien then decided to wear the blue scarf around his neck and walked up closer to her. He saw the slight facial changes on Marinette. He definitely saw her react to it.

“So… remember this blue scarf my father gave to me for my last birthday?” he asked her.

“Yeah. You were so happy about it right?” she said quickly. Her body a bit frigid. 

“Yeah… It really made me happy and since it was getting cold again I was thinking I should wear it more often?”

“Oh. I see. Well it is getting cold so it’s a good idea to wear a scarf.” she said without a batting an eyelash. 

“Mhmm. I really loved this gift. It means so much to me.”

Adrien waited for her reaction once more. Waiting for her to say something about it. But in the end, all he saw was a smile and nod. Adrien wanted to frown. Marinette really wanted him to think it was a gift from his father till the end.

He turned away from her for a moment.

“Marinette… Can you please tell me the truth.”

He heard a gasp behind him.

“About what?” she asked.

“I know about the scarf.” he said while turning to face towards her.

Marinette looked a bit frazzled.

“What do you mean?! What about the scarf?” she asked looking a bit more flustered.

Adrien walked up to Marinette once more as he began to remove the scarf around his neck and decided to lasso Marinette close to him. She yelped a little from the sudden action. There was no space between them anymore. Their faces inches away. Adrien could see the tint of Marinette’s cheeks clear as day. 

“Nathalie told me the truth. You’re the one who gave this scarf to me.” he said.

“I-I…”

Marinette seemed speechless.

“You truly are the most amazing girl I know. I love you so much. Thank you.” Adrien whispered.

With that he gave her the most heartfelt kiss he had ever given her. He thought it impossible to beat the already wonderful kisses they’ve had shared before but he wanted to share every feeling he had for her through that kiss. It had all the love he had for her which could eclipse a moon. 

Hiding the truth about himself was becoming more difficult. He was going to tell her he was Chat Noir sooner than later.

“So… do you admit it? This was yours?” he asked.

Marinette looked away for a moment after that wonderful kiss. She was definitely a bit flustered.

“Yeah… I made it for you. You looked so happy when you thought it was from your Father’s… so I decided not to tell you.”

Adrien chuckled.

“I thought so. It’s so typical you. And I love that part of you. But I want to know the truth next time about these gifts, okay?”

Marinette nodded.

“Okay… I’m sorry. I’m really happy you liked the scarf though.”  
“Oh… Marinette I’m not taking this off for A LONG TIME.” he said with a smirk. 

She giggled in his arms.

“Then…maybe I should tell you about the beret?” Marinette leaned her heads towards a beret which was placed by his bed side.

Adrien’s eyes went wide.

“I love you so much.” he said.

With that, the two of them continued their afternoon, cuddling together on the couch as they watched an assortment of movies.


	6. Secrets Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is the end of the story! Sorry if it felt a little rushed at times! I just had fun really writing about these two. Hope you enjoy! Sorry for any typos! Till next time!
> 
> Two songs featured in this chapter are:
> 
> "Could I Love You Anymore" by Reneé Dominique feat. Jason Mraz.  
and  
"Perfect Match" by Athena

Today was going to be a great day… at least it was supposed to be.

This afternoon, instead of heading straight to the Agreste Mansion for her hangout time with Adrien, Hawkmoth sends out another akuma. Marinette was frustrated once more. Thankfully it wasn’t a particularly tough akuma so it was handled in quick fashion with the help of Chat Noir who quickly showed up for the fight.

Ladybug was surprised to see that Cat Noir was just as eager for the fight to be finished as she was.

“I have an important appointment to attend to, my lady. Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” he said in between dodging attacks from the akuma.

“What’s up, kitty? Have a date or something?” she teased back.

“Maybe I do? Would you happen to be jealous, my lady?” he said with a smirk on his face.

“Ha! In your dreams, kitty!” she replied.

After the short delay, and a quick ‘pound it’ with Cat Noir, Marinette leapt away and transformed back to normal. She sprinted as fast she could to her destination. In her hand was a bag filled with several boxes of pastries from her bakery, freshly prepared for their intended recipients. She had a huge smile on her face.

Not even Hawkmoth was going to ruin this day.

As she ran to the mansion, she thought about the last few months. A lot of things were just falling into place. It’s been five months since she and Adrien became a couple and her relationship with Adrien was stronger than ever.

Her job as the guardian had also become less difficult. Cat Noir was extra supportive nowadays and she asked him for help on matters which didn’t require revealing their identities. She couldn’t be more thankful. Aside from Adrien who comforted her in her private life, during her superhero duties, Cat Noir was the best friend who was always there for her. It’s as if he knew when she was having a bad day handling the guardian work.

With regards to the akuma attacks, they were a lot less frequent for some reason. And just like a while ago, they weren’t as annoying as before. It’s as if Hawkmoth was honestly getting tired. Marinette was still on guard but she couldn’t help be a bit hopeful.

Finally, she arrived in front of the familiar gates of the mansion, and announced her arrival.

“Hello! It’s me, Marinette.” she said with a nice smile to the camera.

Soon, the gates opened for her and Marinette quickly walked towards the front door. As usual, the door was opened by none other than Adrien’s bodyguard.

He blocked the entrance and looked at Marinette with serious eyes. Marinette stood in front of him and smiled back.

“Hello there! I’m here to hang out with Adrien this afternoon. I’m sure he said so.” she said with a sweet smile.

The Gorilla however still had a stoic look on his face. Unmoving. He still blocked the doorway, preventing Marinette to go through.

“Is something wrong?” she asked while giving him a curious look.

He grunted while still blocking the door.

After a moment of them being quiet and standing in front of each other, she finally relented and giggled.

“OKAY! You got me! Of course, I didn't forget!” She then went through her bag and pulled out a box of assorted pastries from the bakery and began handing it to him.

With that, the man soon brightened as he received the box from Marinette. He smiled at the gift. He began looking through the pastries with curious eyes.

“There’s extra chocolate filling just the way you like it!” Marinette proudly declared.

The Gorilla smiled even bigger than a while ago, and happily let Marinette through the door.

“So next week, when I come back, my parents are planning to try more strawberry themed pastries, would you like to have some too?” she asked him as she walked through the door.

The Gorilla nodded back at Marinette.

“Okay! Next week then!” she said as she began walking inside. She giggled as she headed towards a certain part of the mansion.

These last few weeks, this was the routine. There’d be one day of the week she’d visit Adrien at his home, and every time she’d visit, she’d bring boxes of pastries for them to enjoy. The gorilla quickly warmed up to Marinette with her treats. She also prepared pastries as well for Nathalie and Mr. Agreste. That was where she was heading to first, in front of Mr. Agreste’s office.

Marinette soon saw Nathalie waiting nearby Mr. Agreste’s office. She was always prepared to receive her when she visited.

“Hello Ms. Dupain Cheng. You’ve arrived on time for your weekly visit.” she said in a very business like tone.

“Oh, hello. Uhm. Here’re two boxes of pastries. There’s one for you and one for Mr. Agreste.” she handed them over to her carefully.

Marinette still felt a bit uncomfortable around Gabriel’s assistant but after Adrien told Marinette what she did to apologize for the scarf mix-up, Marinette began to warm up to her.

After a silent moment, Nathalie smiled at her. Which was new.

“Thank you, Ms. Dupain-Cheng. As you know… Mr. Agreste is quite busy so unfortunately he cannot receive the gift directly for you but I will make sure to give it to him.”

Marinette nodded.

“Okay, I hope you enjoy.” she with a careful tone.

Marinette began to turn around head for Adrien’s room when all of a sudden, Nathalie called out to her.

“Ms. Dupain-Cheng… just so you know, your pastries actually brighten Mr. Agreste’s day. He… just has a hard time expressing his feelings. Especially today… he had a tough time at work. I’m sure this will help him.” said Nathalie.

“Oh?” said Marinette with a bit of concern in her voice.

“Tough day? I see. Well… if it helps, I’m glad to bring them over if it cheers him up a little.” said Marinette.

Nathalie smiled once again.

“Have a good day… Marinette.” she said.

Marinette nearly gasped out loud. This was the first time that Nathalie ever called her by her first name. She’s always been very formal… always using her surname, but now, maybe she really was being accepted by them just as Adrien said.

Marinette smiled back.

“Thank you.” she said.

She quickly turned around and headed for Adrien’s room.

After a quick moment, Marinette found herself in front of Adrien’s room. She knocked first before entering.

“Come in.” she heard a voice say behind the door.

Marinette opened the door and saw Adrien checking something on his computer. He turned to her and smiled. He stood up and began to approach her.

“Hey Marinette! So glad you’re—- mmmmpph!”

Before Adrien could finish what he was saying, Marinette decided to catch him by surprise and kiss him. Her boyfriend immediately returned the kiss and enjoyed the moment. A few seconds later, the two of them let go only because they needed to catch their breath. Marinette began to giggle.

“I guess that makes us even. 32-32 score with surprise kisses.” said Marinette.

Adrien smirked.

“I’ll catch you off guard again soon enough.” he said confidently. The two of them had made a small game out of their agreement to continue kissing each other by surprise. And right now… they've had no plans of stopping.

“We shall see.” said Marinette.

She quickly placed the box of pastries on his coffee table and quickly made herself comfortable at his couch.

“So what are we doing today?” she asked Adrien.

Adrien sat beside Marinette, and began to snuggle in closer to her. Marinette herself began to lean in towards his chest. She began to enjoy the warmth emanating from him.

“Anything you like.” he said.

******

A few hours later, after playing videogames, watching a movie, some making-out, random chatting, and doing some homework together, Marinette and Adrien were enjoying their time by lazying around on the couch. Adrien rested his head near Marinette’s leg. Marinette on the other hand was sitting down and was practicing on a guitar. Adrien bought her a new one last month so that whenever she came over, she could practice. She strummed a few notes here and there, while Adrien listened to her play. Marinette decided to play this song she’s been practicing.

_“Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,_  
_Full moon, bedroom, stars in your eyes_  
_Last night, the first time that I realized_  
_The glow between us felt so right…”_

Marinette paused for a moment to pat and mess with Adrien’s hair a little. Times like these were precious to Marinette. The simple quiet moments for just the two of them. But during these moments, Marinette would usually get a feeling that there was something that wasn't adding up quite right. Like there was a missing piece of a puzzle. Marinette felt it when she looked at Adrien sometimes. Like something was just screaming at her to realize. She knew she was happy… and she felt it in her heart that Adrien was too. But…

Adrien chuckled when Marinette started to mess with his hair a bit more.

“Aren’t you going to continue the song? I love the next part.” Adrien said as he tried to playfully swat Marinette’s hand away from his hair.

Marinette raised an eyebrow.

“Oh? You know this song too?” she asked.

Adrien nodded. He began to sing the next part of the song.

_“We sat on the edge of the bed and you said_  
_I never knew that I could feel this way…”_

Adrien sat up then and pulled Marinette close to him.

“That part hits me every time because that’s exactly how I feel with you. I always imagined that it would be amazing to fall in love. But with you, Marinette… it’s beyond anything I imagined. You’ve made me happier than I ever thought it possible. ”

Marinette blushed a moment before sneakily kissing him on the cheek.

“Flatterer.”

Marinette continued to sing a bit of the chorus with her perfectly timed guitar playing.

_“Could I love you anymore?_  
_Could I love you anymore…”_

Adrien leaned in once more and placed a longer kiss on Marinette’s cheek.

“I’m sure I can love you more and more.” he winked before standing up to walk to his piano.

“Marinette… actually there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you for a long, long time.”

Marinette then stopped her playing. Curious, she approached him and sat beside him in front of the piano.

“What is it, my handsome prince?” she asked with a tease.

Adrien smiled before suddenly looking gloomy. Marinette began to worry.

“Is something wrong?” she asked. She placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

“Marinette… I’m actually guilty of something. I haven’t been completely honest with you.”

Marinette wondered where he was leading with this.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“I’ve been keeping a secret from you.” he said with gloomy eyes.

Marinette paused for a moment.

“What secret?”

Adrien took a breath and then he began to play a song. It was a familiar melody to Marinette.

_“You and I are a perfect match, but this match never sparks…_  
_Your song fits into my beat, but beats for a different heart…”_

Marinette wondered where he was going with this song.

“I know this song. It’s something I found by chance one time while searching for new music. It’s not very well known but I like it.”

Adrien nodded.

“It’s a nice song. But it’s kinda sad. The truth is. I heard this song from you.” he said while looking at her with deep eyes which seemed to pierce through her own.

“Heard it from me? I don’t think I ever played or sang this song for you,” she said a matter of factly.

Adrien nodded.

“Yeah. I caught you one time playing it on your balcony a few weeks before we got together.” said Adrien.

Marinette thought hard. She had a vague recollection of playing this song one time on her balcony. This was probably when she was still sad about her situation with Adrien before.

“Were you in the neighborhood? Could I be heard from down on the street below? Was I playing that loudly?” she asked.

Adrien shook his head.

“Actually… I was already on a nearby rooftop but I stopped to hear you sing.”

Marinette narrowed her eyes with what he said. The nagging feeling in the back of her mind started to come up again.

“A nearby roof? Adrien… what were you doing on a rooftop late at night?”

Adrien smiled.

“I needed some fresh air and I also had an appointment that evening. Funny thing, I ended up hearing you sing that song again later that evening… at the Eiffel tower.”

Marinette froze as he said that.

Her memories becoming more vivid. This song in particular. She recalled one person who for sure heard her sing it. It was on the Eiffel tower. But she wasn’t “Marinette” when she sang it. She was… “Ladybug.”

“You know, my lady. I always knew you had a lovely voice. I’m so glad I’ve gotten to hear you sing a lot more lately.” he said.

Marinette looked at Adrien closely.

“Do you… finally understand what I’ve been keeping a secret?” he asked.

Adrien looked so worried… he seemed like he was being careful. Careful with every word he spoke.

She observed him. His face… his eyes… and then she began to imagine another face she was very familiar with… and she noticed how they matched perfectly.

“Chat?” she whispered.

“Hello, my lady.” he said with a smile.

“You-you-re—-“ Marinette stuttered as pieces began falling into place.

“You know… everything became so clear. Ladybug disappearing and Marinette reappearing after every akuma attack. And when I first realized who you were… it all made sense. Of course it was you! No one else but the most wonderful girl in the world could be Ladybug.” Adrien said with a smile.

Marinette slowly began to speak.

“You’ve been Adrien… this whole time? And you figured me out because of the song… didn’t you?” she asked.

Adrien nodded.

“That’s right. I’m sorry for not telling you sooner. I was worried that you would hate me for learning your identity. I was also worried that you wouldn’t like Adrien. Everything got so complicated. Especially with Kagami and Luka. But in the end, when we found out how we truly felt for each other, we actually ended up together and I was just so happy… and what I said was true. I fell even further in love with you after learning who you were. You’re so amazing Marinette. It became harder and harder to tell you. I got so worried and—-“

Marinette took him by a surprise as she kissed him deeply. Adrien’s worries vanished with the kiss. He wondered if she really was magic with the way she was able to stop his worries so easily like that.

She let go and then Adrien saw a wonderful smile on Marinette’s face.

“33-32, kitty. I’m one-up on you with surprise kisses.”

Adrien then carefully asked a question after.

“Does that mean… you’re okay that I’m Chat Noir?” he asked.

Marinette nodded.

“More than okay. Everything makes sense now! This nagging feeling I’ve had for a while! Whenever you called me My Lady too! It was killing me that there was something else! This was it! Of course! Of course you’re Cat Noir! My Cat Noir! You’re… my kitty!”

Adrien’s heart skipped a beat. He was hers. Her Cat Noir. Her kitty. Her boyfriend.

Marinette looked around the room.

“Plagg… Tikki… I’m sure you two are around here somewhere.”

The two kwamis appeared with smiles.

“FINALLY! Now we don’t need to hide. This was taking way too long! Adrien, you could have said something sooner!” said Plagg.

“This wasn’t easy for him to say, Plagg! But yeah I’m pretty happy too! I’m so glad you know, Marinette! You guys are so perfect for each other! Adrien’s been so nice. He’s left cookies hidden around for me.” said Tikki.

Marinette smiled.

“The fact that Adrien and Chat are the same boy… it’s really meant to be… I couldn’t be happier. Ladybug and Cat Noir… Adrien and Marinette.” She giggled. A beautiful sound to Adrien’s ears.

Adrien smiled as he began to lean in for another kiss. But he was suddenly stopped with a finger on his nose.

“But… I’m also… ANGRY.” Marinette suddenly said.

“What?”

“ADRIEN… THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET!” said Marinette with a huff.

“My lady?”

“As punishment… no kissing for a week,” said Marinette.

Adrien’s heart plummeted.

“WHAT?! WHY?! I thought you weren’t upset?!” he said.

“I”m still processing everything, okay! I’m definitely happy with knowing the truth! But I’m a little upset that you hid it for so long. And I’m a little mad with you revealing your secret! It’s a swirl of emotions, okay! The fact that you’re Chat Noir is also hitting me! No kissing for a week, that’s your punishment!”

“BUT… MY LADY?” Adrien began to pout.

Marinette walked away for a moment… before looking back at Adrien with a mischievous smile.

“Maybe I might reconsider… if you can catch me?”

“What?” he said questioningly.

“TIKKI SPOTS ON!” she said.

A pink flash of light enveloped the room. It was Adrien’s first time seeing it happen and he was amazed.

“Catch me if you can, Kitty cat!” she said with a wink. She leapt out the window with her yo-yo vaulting her towards the next rooftop.

Adrien had a huge grin on his face.

“OH it’s on! PLAGG! CLAWS OUT!”

Green light enveloped the room and Cat Noir appeared. Soon he followed, chasing her from rooftop to rooftop.

“You’re never going to catch me, you slow kitty.” she said with a tease.

“I have a goal in mind, my lady! All my energy is devoted to achieving it. I don’t think I can live without a week of your kisses!” he said with an exaggerated tone.

Ladybug rolled her eyes as she moved quickly through Paris. Her legs however betrayed her every so often. Her body telling her that Cat Noir catching her wasn’t a bad thing at all. Then again… she didn’t want to make it too easy.

The two of them began to laugh with their chase.

Soon, Parisians would hear the laughter and shouts of their beloved superheroes vaulting from rooftop to rooftop. They wondered what was bringing them so much joy? But Ladybug and Cat Noir knew. The reason they were so happy was because this was it.

They were meant to be…  
They were always meant to be…  
That they were truly a perfect match.


End file.
